Warriors The New Generation The Key To The Clans
by Geasswolf
Summary: Book 2 of my three part series. This time, Sora,Riku, and Kairi have a adventure on paws now. What will happen now that they are separated again? Will the Clans be willing to help them? Read this story to find out. This story contains action, adventure, some love, and some comedy.I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

Welcome To Book 2 of the New Generation series. If you read the last one, then you will like this one. I added a little more comedy in later Chapters, but it still is full of action and maybe some love. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Warriors. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

Update: I am now now fixing everything in this story, most of it being the way my dialogue is set up. This makes it more easier for you all to read.

* * *

Warriors

The New Generation: Turn 2 The Key to the Clans

Prologue

_The night was_ silent as ever, not a single animal was moving in the forest. In ThunderClan camp, everyone was sleeping. A couple cats in the Warriors' den could not sleep, talking about the recent event that had occurred. One was a black tom with purple eyes, his fur on his head almost covering his left eye. There were two gray cats, a she-cat with blue eyes and a tom with yellow eyes. Finally, there was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. They were having a silent conversation because the other warriors were all sleeping.

"I can't believe Firestar is already dead. I've only known him for a while, but he felt like— another me."

"Why do you say that Lelouch?" The gray tom asked.

"I don't really know Graystripe. He put my new life to a start." Lelouch answered.

"And all three of us are here for you till the very end." The gray she-cat added.

"Dovewing's right, but you still haven't even learned a single battle move. You can't rely on us all the time y'know" The golden tom said.

"I know Lionblaze, but I have the power of Geass, but that can't be relied on all the time either."

"I wonder how Bramblestar will run this Clan. Let's just hope he doesn't die soon because he hasn't even received his nine lives yet." Graystripe wondered and worried at the same time.

"That's a bunch of nonsense. The Clans should now be at peace after the battle with the Dark Forest. Bramblestar should get his nine lives in no time." Lelouch answered.

"Already thinking about the Clans now? You will be a great warrior Lelouch, we all know it." Dovewing said.

"I just hope that Lionblaze teaches me how he fights, he is unstoppable." Lelouch commented on Lionblaze's battle skills.

"Well, if you wanna learn how to fight that much, then you'll need plenty of rest." Lionblaze instructed.

"We all need some rest after what had happened today." Graystripe added and they all went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch woke up in his dream. He was in StarClan. _Wow I must really be a warrior now if I believe in StarClan. _Lelouch walked around, for this was his first time in StarClan. He heard a cat speaking that sounded familiar. _Firestar! I wonder what he could be talking about._ Lelouch ran and followed the path of Firestar's voice.

Firestar had noticed Lelouch as he arrived. "Oh hey Lelouch. We were just told a story about you, and weren't you a hero. A fighter for what he believed in. No wonder StarClan wanted you as part of the prophecy."

"Wait, a story?" Lelouch asked in a questioned tone. _Who could be in StarClan that knows about me? Could it be Shirley? No, Firestar would have said that it was her. Then who could it be? _"Umm...Firestar, who was it that told you the story?" Lelouch asked.

"It was a lime green she-cat and she went that way to go hang out with the other she cats I guess." Firestar inferred.

"Okay thanks Firestar, I'll make sure to give ThunderClan your best regards" Lelouch yelled as he ran forward. _C.C! What could she be doing in StarClan?_ Lelouch thought as he kept running. He looked behind a tree. C.C. wasn't there. _Is she just doing this to piss me off?_

"Looking for someone?" C.C surprised Lelouch and he jumped.

"Oh my god! C.C, don't scare me like that!"

"Come on Lelouch, I need some fun in my life you know." C.C told Lelouch.

"Okay, first question, why are you suddenly a cat?"

"Do I attract you even more in this form?"

"No, I'm just wondering because a lime green she- cat is out of the ordinary."

"Well, to seriously answer this question, I guess that I now have to follow you like old times."

"But, why do you need to do it now? You didn't need to the first time we met."

"Always looking for answers as usual. Just like before, there are some things that I can't even answer. I just woke up in StarClan and then talked to the different ThunderClan warriors. To her surprise, they were near the Cherry Blossom tree that was the only one of its kind in StarClan. "I gave this tree as a sign that you were the savior of ThunderClan. It's how Jayfeather realized that you were ThunderClan's savior.

"I'm no savior, just a normal warrior." Lelouch said to C.C.

"Do normal warriors have the power of Geass, I don't think so. Just keep trying to be the savior that you need to be, and your path will be clear."

"C.C., so will you be going into ThunderClan with me?"

"No I can't."

"But you just said that you needed to follow me. This doesn't make sense at all!" Lelouch put a paw on his head. He couldn't think of any logical explanations to what C.C just told him.

"I will be watching you over StarClan basically." C.C answered.

"So I came here to be informed about this?" Lelouch asked.

"No, you were brought here for another reason." Firestar broke into their conversation. "I need to talk to you about a prophecy."

"A prophecy? Isn't that Jayfeather's job though?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes it is. He will be getting this prophecy as well, so will Bramblestar, but I feel as though this one is important to you as well."

"Important… to me?" Lelouch couldn't comprehend what this would be about because he was already in a prophecy.

"Three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They _are _the key to the Clans' survival and peace." Firestar divulged.

"Three….. Saviors?" Lelouch stammered as he tried to think who at least one of them could be. _Could one be Suzaku? He is the only other person I know that could do this. "_Firestar, could you give me any other information that can help decipher this prophecy?"

"I'm sorry, this is all I know, and the rest is up to you, Jayfeather and Bramblestar to figure out."

"Come on Lelouch, you need to get going." C.C. grabbed Lelouch by his scruff and dragged him away from Firestar. They headed to a bright circle that probably led them to reality.

Lelouch woke up in a startled tone, thinking about the prophecy that he had just gained. It seemed to echo in his head. _Three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace._

* * *

So how did you enjoy the Prologue. Make sure to leave a review or a good word of this series to any of your friends. Geasswolf out


	2. Ch 1 Is Any of This For Real, Or Not?

Here's Chapter 1 of the story. I hope you enjoy because this is where Kingdom Hearts comes into action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Warriors. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Is Any of This For Real, or Not?

_It was a sunny afternoon_ on an island, Destiny Island to be more specific. Three friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, were sitting on a branch from a Paopu tree.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful today?" Kairi asked.

"It always is. I'd hate to see it without you too though." Sora answered.

"Don't worry about that Sora, we've stopped the Nobodies and Heartless from taking over the world. There is nothing that can keep us three apart." Riku told Sora.

"You're right, but let's just enjoy this for now okay?" Sora told them. They would all agree, and they sat there and talked about their greatest adventures. Sora had the most to talk about, with traveling to different worlds and all.

"It's just felt weird. Getting your clothes changed or form changed to fit into that certain world."

"Sora, Riku, it's getting late. We should go get some sleep for tomorrow." Kairi informed them.

"Kairi's right Sora, we should go… Sora, are you even listening to me?" Riku asked. Sora was just looking outwards into the salty sea.

"I know, the moonlight reflecting from the sea is beautiful." Kairi told Sora.

"That too, but don't you see the parts where light shouldn't be there?" Sora asked the two.

"Yeah I see it. Don't tell me you're gonna go check it out?" Riku said, but Sora was already heading forward to the sea coast.

"Sora, be careful you don't know if that part of the water is too deep, we can't lose each other, Riku said so." Kairi said in a worried tone.

"C'mon guys, why don't we all go check it out?" Sora added. Kairi and Riku nodded at each other and started following Sora. They were walking up to the light, not afraid to mess up their clothes. When they got close to it, Sora peered into the ocean.

"It's too faint to see it." Sora stated.

"This was a waste of time. I'm going back to shore." Riku said as he walked to the shore. Suddenly, the light started getting brighter by the second. Riku even had to shield his eyes from the light. The three just fell, and as they made contact with the sea, the sound of glass shattering was heard. The three of them were now separated, something that neither one of them wanted. They landed onto different circular platforms. Sora's depicted a forest and three cats, one brown, silver, and auburn. Riku's was a symbol of three cats, much like Sora's but they were separated by different lines, and Kairi's was a symbol that looked almost like the letter V.

"What is this?" The three wondered. _This was just like the time I received the Keyblade. _Sora thought as he just walked around. _But what could these pictures mean? _That was what all three of them thought as they heard a mysterious voice. This voice would talk to all three of them at the same time. _Deaths, sadness, hopelessness, all happen when someone loses a heart. To stop a calamity like this from happening, you and your friends were chosen to save clans._

"Us three, need to help these clans, but why?" They asked the voice in unison. _Three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace. _With that, the floor beneath the three of them began to shatter. They just fell and accepted what would happen to them now.

Sora woke up, probably knocked out from the impact. He looked around him. All there was were a bunch of trees. He didn't have any map, but he knew he had to find out where he was. _Weird, could I be in the Pridelands?_ Sora came to the conclusion as he was walking on paws, just like while he was in the Pridelands.

"Riku! Kairi!"He yelled. He turned around. He thought he heard a bush rustling, but he guessed it was just the wind. On the other side of the bush were Lionblaze and Lelouch.

"Okay Lelouch, this will be your first training lesson: attacking the enemy. He almost noticed you from you moving around too much, which is why stealth must be on your side at all times." Lionblaze whispered to Lelouch.

"Okay" Lelouch answered. _Now's my chance!_ Lelouch thought as all went quiet and the mysterious cat just stayed there. "I've got you now!" Lelouch stated as he leaped for the unknown cat. Sora luckily dodged it in his first attempt, already knowing how to use his four legged skills. Sora tried to run away, which was successful.

"You almost got him Lelouch, but for a kittypet, he was good on his paws." Lionblaze told Lelouch. _Strange. Since when did cats wear necklaces? _Lelouch thought as he walked back to ThunderClan camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora ran as fast as he could, away from the unknown cat. "What is going on in this world?" Sora said as he tried to look around, still trying to get where he was at. He found an abandoned house and tried to look inside it. "Well I'm not human anymore." Sora concluded as the doorway was at least ten times bigger than him. He found a broken piece of a window on the floor to see what he could be. As he looked, he figured out that he was a brown cat with his spikey hair, similar to the style in his lion form, the fur on his tail all spiked up, and his signature necklace. Could this be what the stained glass floor was telling him? He was one of the cats, so that would mean that Riku and Kairi were both the other two cats. _Is any of this for real, or not?_ Sora still asked himself as he exited the house, going back to the forest. _That cat that attacked me earlier may know something; maybe I should try looking for him, but where to start? _Sora still didn't know what to do to attract anyone's attention. He didn't want to meow loudly because that may cause some unnecessary attention. He decided to stay there and wait until another one of the cats would come. _This seems like a hopeless idea, this would never work._ To his luck, the same cat he saw earlier arrived with a group of other cats._ Okay, all I need to do is ask them for help. Funny, usually people ask me for help._

"Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you, but I need some help." Sora asked. _The cat from earlier. I knew that there was something strange about him. _Lelouch thought. "Lionblaze, I hope you don't mind if I talk to him." Lelouch asked.

"Not at all, hey this could be your verbal training." Lionblaze accepted his request.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Lelouch asked. _Wow, if he can keep this up, he can blend straight in with ThunderClan._ Lionblaze thought.

"Hey, I hope you aren't planning to attack me again. Umm… well I'm Sora and I could use your help." Sora responded. Lelouch looked at him, shocked. _Could he be just like me?_ Lelouch walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I can tell you aren't from this world, neither am I. I can try my best to help you out." When he finished, Lelouch looked at Lionblaze. "Let's take him to the Clan. I'll talk to Bramblestar about him." Lelouch told Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded, "Understood. Alright, let's head back to camp. You too." Lionblaze looked at Sora and Sora followed them back to ThunderClan camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"C'mon, follow me." Lelouch ordered Sora as they walked into ThunderClan camp. Lelouch was at the entrance to the Leader's den and just watched Sora jump up to the den with no problem.

"You seem to have done this before. By the way, I'm Lelouch." Lelouch told Sora.

"Lelouch? That sounds like a cool name. I'm Sora." Sora tried his best to try and shake paws with him, but they just ended up lifting their paws as a way of saying 'nice to meet you'. Lelouch walked into the Leader's den, followed by Sora. Bramblestar was talking to Squirrelflight about something.

"Maybe we could have kits, I mean, you were a good mother to those—"Bramblestar paused and they both blushed as they saw Lelouch with Sora. They both looked at him with a 'maybe now wasn't a good time' face.

"That was weird" Sora whispered to Lelouch. _Quite a weird impression for the start of being the Clan leader._ Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch, I see that you have brought in a cat." Bramblestar said.

"Yes, he needs our help, and as Leader I thought you could do something to help him." Lelouch answered.

"So, you want me to make him a cat in ThunderClan?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well, I mean if—"Lelouch was interrupted by Squirrelflight who lashed out at him.

"What makes you think you can just barge in and make orders for ThunderClan!" Squirrelflight was obviously mad about them interrupting their conversation. _Damn, calm down!_ Both Sora and Lelouch thought.

"Calm down honey." _So they were officially in a relationship? _Lelouch thought. "Well, I think I could try to work something out." Bramblestar told Lelouch.

"Thanks Bramblestar, your leadership has gone to a great start. By the way, this is Sora." Lelouch told Bramblestar.

"Sora huh? Well Sora I guess that I shall tell you about if you can stay in about five minutes." Bramblestar informed Sora.

They both walked outside the den, waiting for a response. "So, what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"I guess we just play the waiting game." Lelouch responded. Five minutes have passed since Bramblestar told him to wait for his decision.

"Is he always like this?" Sora asked

"I'm not sure. He just got promoted to Clan leader yesterday." Lelouch answered. Bramblestar finally came out of his den. "Well? Can he join?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah sure why not?" Bramblestar answered in a normal tone.

"It took you more than five minutes to tell me that in such a tone?" Sora asked in a pissed tone.

"Look, you got into the Clan. Now go to your den. Lelouch, you can be his guide." Bramblestar told Lelouch.

"Wow, thanks Bramblestar. Let's go Sora." Lelouch said. Sora followed him. _Is this what the prophecy left for me? But what about Kairi and Riku? I wonder how they're doing._

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? Wait soon to find out.


	3. Ch 2 Familiar Experience

Here's Chapter 2. I wonder if I upload more, then reviews will come. Please R&R and tell your friends about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Warriors. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Familiar Experience

_Where, where am I?_ Kairi thought as she looked around. She would guess that the flowing river to the right of her woke her up, but when she looked at it, it seemed that it was flowing very normal, and shouldn't have woken her up. She then took a glimpse at the trees. They were taller then she could imagine, she would at least be able to touch the trunk of the tree, but it looked as if she would be only able to touch the bottom of it. _This is just weird, I don't know what's going on, but I'm pretty freaked out_. Kairi thought as she got up from her resting state. She started walking up to the tree to see how she compared to it, but she had the hardest time moving even an inch farther.

_Okay, not I'm really scared_. Kairi thought as she tried her best at what seemed like walking on four legs. She had changed what she wanted to go forward to from the tree to the river, still having problems. When she got to the river, she touched the water. She didn't see her hand reach for the river; it was more like a paw. She now wanted to look into the river even more to end her curiosity. She had seen her reflection and her jaw from her newly figure out muzzle had dropped. She had turned into a cat. She had her hairstyle still and her fur was a dark shade of auburn, but her hair stuck out so it would not get mixed with her fur. She also had her pearl necklace and her blue, black, and white armbands on her front left leg. Her blue eyes were blue like the water in the river she was looking into.

_This may be weird, but I look so adorable!_ Kairi thought as she still just gazed at her reflection. _Is this how Sora felt in the Pridelands stories he talked about? I could get used to this. _All of a sudden, Kairi heard a bush rustling from about 10 feet away. _I must get advanced hearing in this form as well_. Kairi concluded. She still was indifferent about this, but she just remembered about the stained glass flooring when they fell into the ocean. That red V just seemed to stump her. What did it mean? It surely had nothing to do with any of them. Could she find out sooner or later, probably, but she knew that she needed help.

"Would you look at that? She looks pretty cute." A light brown tom said.

"Well Grasspelt, why don't you go talk to her?" a light gray tabby tom encouraged.

"Mintfur, we're on a patrol, and anyways, I can't be seen with a loner." Grasspelt retorted.

"Well if she's a loner, and we're on a border patrol, then why don't you go tell her to get off of RiverClan territory?" Mintfur replied in a smart tone.

"StarClan I hate when your right." Grasspelt retorted as he walked ever so gently out of the bush. He walked up to Kairi. "I'm sorry, but you have to get off of RiverClan territory." He told her.

"OH MY GOSH! Don't come up to me without warning me Sora. By the way, you look pretty cute as a cat." Kairi responded. Grasspelt started to blush.

"Sora? You must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Grasspelt, and I'm guessing that you are a loner." Grasspelt told her.

"Loner? What's that supposed to mean?" she unsheathed her new claws.

"It just means that you are a stray cat. You probably don't know what I'm talking about because you aren't from here."

"I don't, sorry. Grasspelt, hey are you even listening to me?" Grasspelt was just lost in Kairi's shiny, water like, blue eyes.

"What? Oh sorry. I should take you to RiverClan camp; we'll try to see what we can do for you." Grasspelt responded, getting out of his trance. She followed him to the bush he was hiding in, and she just heard laughter. Apparently, Grasspelt's Clanmate, Mintfur, was dying on the floor laughing.

"Whoo ha-ha, Grasspelt, you should have seen how you acted, I would trade my only life away to see that scene again." Mintfur was still laughing, trying to catch his breath. "So, we're taking her to RiverClan camp?" Mintfur wiped his eyes with his paws. He was laughing so hard that he was literally crying. "Well then Grasspelt, why don't you lead the way?" Mintfur suggested.

"Alright I will, I still can't believe I haven't clawed your face off yet though." Grasspelt said. Kairi started giggling.

"So Kairi, I believe that you've never heard of the Clans right." Mintfur said. _Oh that's right, the Clans that the mysterious voice was talking about at Destiny Island._ _Three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace. That's what the voice had told us. _

"So Mintfur, why don't you tell me about the Clans?" Kairi asked.

"Well, there are four Clans. RiverClan is our clan, followed by WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan." Mintfur started.

"We could tell you more once we get to the clan which is… right here." Grasspelt ended when they got to the clan.

"Wow, so you two live here?" Kairi stared at the clan.

"Well, other cats as well silly." Grasspelt responded.

"We should go check in with Mistystar first; she'll know what to do." Mintfur proclaimed.

"Come with us, our leader Mistystar will try to help you as best as she can, but she is no ThunderClan leader." Grasspelt told her. They arrived at the leader's den and saw Mistystar lying down on her bed of moss.

"Welcome back Grasspelt and Mintfur, how was your time outside?" Mistystar asked.

"Just fine thank you, however, we stumbled up upon a cat." Mintfur and Grasspelt cleared the way of Mistystar's line of sight so she could see Kairi. She sniffed the air.

"Hmmm. She has no Clan scent. What made you two bring her here anyways?" Mistystar asked.

"To be honest, I thought of the idea bringing her here. She looked like she needed a place to stay, and she bears these weird things on her, probably given to her from her owner." Grasspelt answered.

"Yes, this does seem weird, I didn't quite catch your name, what is it?" Mistystar asked.

"It's Kairi, and no, I do not have an owner. I come from a faraway island called Destiny Island, and I was separated from my two other friends. I was also given a prophecy before I came to this forest." Kairi explained.

"A prophecy? StarClan has given me no prophecy." Mistystar replied.

"Please, you have to believe me! It was something like three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace." Kairi pleaded for her to believe her.

"Calm down dear, it was just a joke. Of course you can stay here! We need all the help we can get from the recent war with the Dark Forest." Mistystar responded.

"Thank you very much. I'll find a way to repay you somehow." Kairi thanked her, bowed, and walked out of the Leader's den.

"Congratulations! You are now a RiverClan warrior." Grasspelt told her. _This is a good start. Maybe we will fulfill this prophecy. I just wonder how Sora and Riku are doing in this new world._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Ah my head. Where am I anyways? _Riku thought as he looked around. He was clearly in a forest, just like Sora and Kairi. _Well, better start looking._ He got up and realized that he was on four paws, rather than legs. _What's going on here?_ He just started to literally walk it off by delving deeper into the lush green forest. He stared down at the ground. He noticed that he had silver fur. 

_Could I be changed into that silver cat in the stained glass floor?_ Riku thought as he stared at his paws with his blue-green eyes. He saw his white cuff on his left paw, and he noticed that just like his hair, he would have fur that would cover his eyes on occasion.

_I have no time to look at myself; I must find one of the Clans that need our help._ Unlike Kairi and Sora, Riku just went on to complete the task at hand. He walked around the forest and utilized his improved sense of smell and hearing. He smelt something very unfamiliar and he heard other cats talking._ I should follow the scent and voices; maybe they'll lead me to one of the Clans_. Riku padded along the forested area, staying near trees so he wouldn't fall as he got used to walking on paws. He pricked his ears up as he heard voices that were near.

"Damn, those Dark Forest cats sure do know how to put up a good fight." One of the cats said.

"Yeah, but we showed them not to mess with us. But, don't you think the Clans need time to, y'know make sure that they're alright?" the other cat questioned.

_Dark Forest cats? If they were so bad and they defeated them, then why were we sent here to save the Clans? _Riku thought as he walked near a bush. He was near what looked like a camp. He decided to stay low because they didn't know who he was and just that could change everything.

"Hey did you hear that?" one of the cats asked.

"I heard that Applefur, but do you smell that?" the other cat responded.

"Hmmm… it doesn't smell like Clan cat. Should we go check it out Snowbird?" Applefur asked.

"Well, they are on ShadowClan territory, so why don't we teach them a lesson?" the white she-cat proposed. _Damn it, they'll find me, but that will make it easier to explain if they accept my reason._

"Thinking about something?" Snowbird said "Or are you just lying there to look pretty for ShadowClan?"

"Snowbird, he does look pretty cute though, he could be your mate." Applefur stated.

"Applefur, do you have bees in your brain? I'm a Clan cat while he is a, what loner? It would be sooo wrong." Snowbird retorted.

"By the way, what are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" Applefur questioned Riku.

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I'm not from here." Riku answered.

"Well, you can't be a kittypet, so you ran away from your owner?" Snowbird said.

"I have no owner; I come from a different world."

"A different world? What in the name of StarClan are you talking about?" Applefur asked.

"I was sent here to fulfill a prophecy. Apparently, my friends and I are here to help bring peace to however many Clans that reside in this place."

Snowbird and Applefur talked about it, and Riku just sat there until they answered him.

"Okay, we have decided to show you to our leader. He'll know what to do with you." Snowbird told Riku. Riku moved out of the bush and walked behind the two she-cats.

"So, what's your name?" Applefur asked.

"It's Riku, and you two have said your names, I just forgot what they were." Riku answered.

"Oh, well I'm Applefur, and that's Snowbird. We're ShadowClan warriors." Applefur told him.

"Does your fur on your head always cover your eyes?" Snowbird asked.

"Most of the time, but I just move it out of the way when it bothers me." He answered. All the other ShadowClan cats just looked at him.

"Why did Snowbird and Applefur bring a loner here?" one of the cats wondered. "It has to be for something, maybe they are turning him in for not cooperating." A cat answered.

"Okay, just go in there and our leader, Blackstar, will speak with you." Applefur told Riku.

"Okay it's set up. Riku, may StarClan light your path." Snowbird told him as he entered the Leader's den.

"Snowbird tells me that you hold a great significance to not only this Clan, but the others as well?" Blackstar assumed" Riku gulped, "Yes, my friends and I have been told that we were the saviors of the Clans, and that we would bring peace to them as well."

"Where are your other friends?" Blackstar queried.

"I don't know, but I just hope that they find safety." Riku responded.

"If you hold that much power, than you could lead this Clan to victory over the others, join us and you won't be sorry." Blackstar promised.

"I'm supposed to bring peace to the Clans, not fight against them!" Riku responded.

"Fighting may bring peace to all Clans. Shadows and darkness cover all. Light can pass, only if it is strong enough." _Fighting the Heartless brought peace, but what about fighting something that needs to be brought to peace?_ _No! I must not succumb to the darkness again! _"So, what's your choice?" Blackstar asked.

"I know how it feels to be consumed by darkness. Loneliness, pain and suffering all occur because of this. I may change my mind if this Clan actually fights for its peace and the other Clans' peace. Blackstar, I'll join you unless you promise this. Don't make the same mistake I did because you will do it to your whole Clan and not just yourself." Riku told him.

"Riku, I like the way you think. You got the nerve and power to confront me like that and change my mind? You are a very powerful cat, and I would like you in my Clan to strive for peace." Blackstar answered

"It would be a honor." Riku told him.

"Then it's settled. Riku, I welcome you to ShadowClan." Blackstar told him. Riku bowed and just looked outside the Leader's den and to the whole Clan. _I hope Sora and Kairi aren't having any trouble. I need to find a way to get back together with them._

* * *

There is Chapter 2. How do you like the story so far? I hope you are enjoying it because I am happy to give people something out of the ordinary to read.


	4. Ch 3 Prophecy Received

Here is what some of you may have been waiting for: Chapter 3. I have the whole story completed, but I feel like uploading each segment once every week, or when I feel like it, like this Chapter for example. With all that aside, please R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Prophecy Received

_"So Sora, this _is where you'll be sleeping. It's a bit crowded, but don't worry, we can find a place in here for you." Lelouch told Sora.

"Thanks for your help. I don't know if I told you this, but I'm part of some prophecy." Sora informed Lelouch.

"I know; same here. I guess that you were sent to help the Clans as well correct?" Lelouch presumed.

"Well it's not only me, but my two other friends too." Sora informed him more about his prophecy.

"Speaking of friends, Lelouch why don't you introduce us." Graystripe called from inside the Warriors' den.

"Oh right. Sora, that's Graystripe, make sure not to mess with him, or he'll end up trying to kill you. And over there is Dovewing, she can hear from far away." Sora stared in awe at that cool power. "And over there is Lionblaze; he can't be defeated in battle." Sora again stared in awe, but this time at Lionblaze. _The power to be undefeated in battle would be amazing._ While they were still talking, Sora noticed Bramblestar walking out of the camp.

"Hey Bramblestar, I know I'm new here, but where are you going?" Sora asked. Lelouch also seemed interested and so did the others.

"I'm heading for the Moonpool to receive my eight extra lives." Bramblestar explained.

"Well, good luck, and may StarClan lead you to safety." Lionblaze responded.

When he left, Sora asked "Moonpool? What is that?"

"Well, the Moonpool is where new leaders gain their nine lives, like Bramblestar explained. It also is a place where leaders and medicine cats may share tongues with StarClan." Lionblaze explained.

"Okay, now new question: what do you mean by 'share tongues'?" Sora wondered.

"Sharing tongues is just a way to say that they talk with each other." Lelouch clarified.

"Oh, well I hope he has some good news to tell us." Sora hoped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I hope I'm running the Clan right so far. Firestar, when I get there I hope that you can give your most honest opinion about my leadership. _Bramblestar thought as he walked through the forest of deciduous trees. He saw a river up ahead and just got ready to jump past it. He started running for a good start and jumped. He almost landed to his face, but he was embarrassed that the river he pictured was wide, while this river was pretty thin. When he got there, he stared at the beauty known as the Moonpool. It wasn't even night, but the Moonpool had the look of water at night with the scattered reflection of moonlight and starlight.

"Wow, I wish I could of came here earlier in my life, but I bet it looks better at night when it lives up to its name." Bramblestar said to himself as he wandered around the cave. _Now, how do I start this again? Oh that's right! I drink the water and then I dream away._ Bramblestar remembered as he walked up to the pool. He needed the water more than he thought from his journey from ThunderClan. He drank the water, and surprisingly, the water was probably the best water he would have in moons. He tried his best not to get anymore and stepped to the side and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was in a dark, moonlit area. It felt like Greenleaf around here with the blooming trees around. StarClan also had an eerie fog, but Bramblestar knew not to be scared. He walked around to see what actually looked like ThunderClan territory. _Firestar must be around here._ Bramblestar immediately thought as he started walking into the heart of the territory. When he got there, he spotted a whole different interior. This one was more pleasant and almost therapeutic. The waterfalls around there and the scent of trees could make anyone feel as if they were in StarClan. The noise of the waterfall was very soothing, not to mention the very pleasant aroma that he has never smelled before.

"They're Cherry Blossoms in case you didn't know." A familiar voice spoke to him and when he turned around, he ran towards the cat as fast as he could.

"Firestar! I knew I would see you here. This place sure is beautiful." Bramblestar said.

"I know, it really does feel inviting, but this isn't about me, it more about you. I see that you have come to receive the ritual of receiving your nine lives." Firestar told him.

"Yes, but after that I have some questions for you. So shall we get ready?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, now let me go and get Bluestar while you stand under that Cherry Blossom tree nest to the waterfalls." Firestar ordered. In about five minutes, Firestar had arrived with Bluestar and headed toward Bramblestar. Cats from every Clan came to watch this spectacle happen. "I'll start." Firestar cleared his voice. "Bramblestar, being leader of a Clan is a very resilient task. I believe that you have the capabilities to run ThunderClan like Bluestar and I have. You will go through thick and thin, doing what you think is best for your Clan. Do you accept this burden to be on your paws until you lose you nine lives?" Firestar asked.

"I do." Bramblestar replied.

"Then it is with great honor that Firestar and I will give you your nine lives." Bluestar told him. They both put their paws on his shoulders and a bright light traveled thought their paws to Bramblestar's body.

"We give you the lives of courage, love, hope, trust, sorrow, loyalty, happiness, and power to you now. Bramblestar, you are now certified to lead ThunderClan. Make sure that your choices lead not only your Clan, but the other Clans to a time of peace." Firestar and Bluestar both announced. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The cheers of StarClan warriors felt just like when he became a warrior, or even when he became an apprentice.

After that, Bramblestar walked around ThunderClan with Firestar.

"Now Bramblestar, what is it that you wanted to tell me." Firestar requested.

"Oh, well I was going to ask you if I have been running the Clan right. I just brought in a new cat, but I was wondering if it was the right decision." Bramblestar told him the question he had.

"Well, it all depends on your perspective on that cat. I saw what he looked like from StarClan, and he is just like Lelouch. Lost, and confused about being in the forest. I guess that it is the Clan's job to make him feel more aware about his new life." Firestar told him.

"Thanks Firestar. I just want the Clan to think like you're still the Clan leader." Bramblestar headed off.

"Bramblestar wait!" Firestar called him and he came walking back.

"Yes?"

"Bramblestar, I need to give you a prophecy about the Clans. It's much like Lelouch's, but bear with me." Firestar explained.

"What is it?" Bramblestar wondered.

"Wait a minute okay; I'm waiting for another cat to arrive." Firestar said.

"Sorry Firestar, I didn't know where you were, so I asked around." A gray cat explained.

"Don't worry Jayfeather. I just thought it would be faster to tell you both instead." Firestar reassured.

"So, what's the prophecy?" the two cats asked.

"Three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace." Firestar explained the prophecy.

"Three saviors? I wonder who they could be." Jayfeather wondered.

"Firestar, is there anything else that you can tell us?" Bramblestar enquired.

"Well, it's not really a hint but Lelouch knows of the prophecy as well. He can help you two find out what the prophecy is about." Firestar informed them.

"Nope, there is one more piece of advice to give them." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Spottedleaf! How are you in StarClan?" Firestar couldn't even speak clearly because he was in a state of shock.

"I told you that I would wait in StarClan for you didn't I? What I said when I died again was to add the fighting spirit I know you have." Spottedleaf told him.

"Spottedleaf, you know another piece of the prophecy? How?" Jayfeather asked.

"I know mostly everything when it comes to prophecies. I get to know everything first." She explained.

"So, what do you know?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well, when it says that they are the key to the Clans' survival, it means it in literally terms. They wield weapons known as Keyblades." Spottedleaf spread some light onto the prophecy.

"First off, what's a key?" Bramblestar asked.

"Let me show you. I had seen my owner with keys during my kittypet life." Firestar told them as he started drawing a picture of a key in the dirt. Spottedleaf smiled.

"There we go. Make sure to get a good mental picture of it." Firestar told them.

"You got it Bramblestar?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yeah, and because you can't see, make sure to remember the word Keyblade alright?" Bramblestar told Jayfeather.

"I got it." Jayfeather responded calmly.

"Okay good. Thank you Firestar and Spottedleaf." Bramblestar and Jayfeather bowed as they faded off into reality. When Bramblestar woke up, he noticed the three other Leaders from the other Clans. _ I guess they were here to witness my nine lives ceremony. I guess they were late, but hey, always put your Clan ahead of others._ Bramblestar started to trek back to ThunderClan

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey guys, I think we missed Bramblestar's nine lives ceremony." Mistystar told the two other leaders.

"It was all Onestar." Blackstar blamed.

"I'm sorry; I put my Clan in front of all other priorities." Onestar retorted.

"Hush you two, at least we have another reason to be here as well." Mistystar reminded them.

"Oh right, the prophecy that will be given to us." Onestar remembered. When they were at the crossing point for each of their territories, they each went their separate ways.

"Remember, if one of us wakes up before another; just go back to the Clan." Mistystar told the two.

"We know, well I'll see you two at the next Gathering." Blackstar said.

"We'll share our findings at the next Gathering as well." Onestar added as he went into WindClan's territory in StarClan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mistystar walked through the dense forest. _If StarClan is just like our territory, then I must be heading in the right direction. _Mistystar thought as she walked out of the forest. There was a small river up ahead that she jumped over. It was just like the one leading to RiverClan camp so she was reassured about her going the right way. When she got to the clearing, her old leader, Leopardstar was there to welcome her.

"Welcome Mistystar, it's too bad that you missed Bramblestar's nine lives ceremony." Leopardstar told her.

"I didn't want to, but you know those other two leaders. They had to help their Clan and I understand that, so we took as much time as we could." Mistystar told her past leader.

"I understand, but you also came here for a second reason correct?" Leopardstar asked her.

"All three of us did. We came to hear the new prophecy." Mistystar answered.

"Okay then, follow me. We are going to get the other two and then we'll tell you." Leopardstar changed Mistystar's recent plan to meet up with the others, but her way sounded easier. They traveled to the two territories to meet up with the other cats.

"We're here for Blackstar." Leopardstar only needed to say that to get Blackstar to come along. She did the same with Onestar, but Tallstar came along with them. When they got everyone, Leopardstar turned around.

"Where are we going?" Blackstar asked.

"ThunderClan, I hear that Firestar has another part of the prophecy, so we shall discuss it there." Tallstar answered. Clearly the two previous leaders planned this. _Wow, I feel really bad for Blackstar. He has no previous leader to come with him._ Mistystar thought.

"Okay we're here, now let's go." Tallstar told them. When they arrived, the three current leaders were surprised how beautiful ThunderClan territory was. They saw some cats sharing tongues under a waterfall, and they saw others just hanging out under the Cherry Blossom tree.

"Oh hey guys, I guess we are ready to talk about the Prophecy?" Firestar said as he approached them.

"Yes, and sorry that we missed Bramblestar's ceremony." Mistystar apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go under the Cherry Blossom tree." Firestar ordered.

"Hey Firestar, when did ThunderClan obtain such a gift?" Onestar asked.

"One of Lelouch's friends sent it here. We kept it because it adds a little beauty to the Clan." Firestar told him. When they reached the tree, the three current leaders sat under the tree, while the three former leaders stood in front of them.

"Leopardstar, you go first." Tallstar told her.

"Okay then. This new Prophecy states that three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace." Leopardstar explained.

"I'll explain the new part that I've gained today. It states that when it says that they are the key to the Clans' survival and peace, it literally means it. They wield weapons known as Keyblades, and since you don't know what a key looks like, I've drawn a picture when Bramblestar and Jayfeather arrived." Firestar showed them the picture.

"It looks like a stick with some fangs coming out from the very top." Blackstar concluded.

"You could say that, sort of. Just make sure at the next Gathering to tell the Clans' about your findings." Firestar told them.

"Oh great StarClan I just remembered. I know a third piece of the prophecy." Tallstar announced

"But, how can I warn Bramblestar about it?" Firestar questioned.

"Just tell Lelouch. You said that you told him the prophecy so I've heard." Tallstar told him.

"Okay, I'll tell him, now what's the third part that you have?" Firestar asked.

"If I remember correctly, these three cats are in all Clans, except WindClan. But, that's not all; these cats are from different worlds. Thus should make it easier for you three." Tallstar told them.

"Thanks Tallstar, too bad WindClan isn't in the Prophecy, but we now have as much information as we need." Mistystar thanked them.

"Well then, we should be going." Blackstar said. They soon faded to reality and the three leaders watched them. _I have to tell Lelouch this important news. Then the sooner they find the chosen three, the sooner peace can be achieved._

* * *

So how was this Chapter? Make sure to R&R so that I know that some of you enjoy my story. More surprises coming up in future chapters.


	5. Ch 4 One Down, Two To Go

Here's Chapter 4 of my story. If you see any spelling errors, don't fret. I read this overnight and then fix it when I wake up. All that aside, start reading and let your mind on a journey.

* * *

Chapter 4: One Down, Two to Go

_Bramblestar walked back_ to ThunderClan camp after his nine lives ceremony. He couldn't think of anything but the prophecy. _Three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace. What in the name of StarClan could that mean? I mean I get what it is saying, but the other part says that they wield a weapon known as a Keyblade. Firestar's diagram helped, so I just need to inform Lelouch about this and then Jayfeather, Lelouch and I can go straight to deciphering this prophecy. _Bramblestar just wanted to figure out this prophecy fast. He got to ThunderClan camp and was greeted by all of his now loyal warriors.

"Hey guys, it's Bramblestar! Congratulations on your eight extra lives, we hope to guard them with our lives." Lionblaze announced.

"Thanks Lionblaze, that means a lot." Bramblestar replied. When he got there, it was already about moonhigh and he couldn't believe that his warriors were still up.

"Guys, it's getting late, we should go to sleep now." Lelouch told them. Bramblestar agreed with Lelouch,

"Lelouch's right. I thank you all for congratulating me, but it is time to go to sleep." He walked over to the medicine cat's den to have a little talk with Jayfeather. When he got up to Jayfeather, he noticed Briarlight.

"Jayfeather, could we go outside and speak in private?" Bramblestar asked. Jayfeather knew what he wanted to talk about, so he replied with a nod. When they got outside, Bramblestar started. "Jayfeather, we need to discuss this prophecy with Lelouch. He was given it too, as you heard in StarClan, so this just helps us in finding out what this prophecy means." Bramblestar told him.

"I know, but he doesn't know the second part of the prophecy yet." Jayfeather reminded him.

"I know, that is why we will tell him tomorrow." Bramblestar said. With that, Jayfeather nodded and headed back into the medicine cat's den.

"Jayfeather are you in trouble?" Briarlight asked him.

"No, just a little chat with Bramblestar that's all." Jayfeather had to not tell anyone. Bramblestar walked up into his den and just laid on his bed of moss.

"Can't sleep huh?" Squirrelflight asked him.

"I shared tongues with StarClan for about who knows how long. I expected the walk back here to be tiresome, but I can't sleep still." Bramblestar told her.

"Don't worry, this just leaves us time to talk about our future." Squirrelflight told him.

"Our…future?" Bramblestar sounded shocked.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to be my mate?" Squirrelflight meowed in a questioned tone.

"I know, but I have a lot of stuff to do, and I just hope it won't get in the way of my social life." Bramblestar confessed.

"I see, well then, let's go to bed." Squirrelflight ended their conversation._ I hope she's not mad at me._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the Warriors' den were Sora, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Dovewing, Lelouch, and other cats. "So Sora, how do you think your new life will be?" Graystripe asked.

"It's not the first time I've walked on paws, so I'll get accustomed to it." Sora answered.

"Well, *yawn* I'm tired, see you four tomorrow." Lelouch said.

"Same here." Lionblaze replied. They all did the same until they all were asleep. Lelouch woke up in what seemed to be StarClan for the second day in a row. _What now?_ Lelouch walked around ThunderClan territory to find Firestar. "Firestar!" Lelouch meow echoed over StarClan. Luckily, Firestar heard it and approached Lelouch.

"Sorry Lelouch, I know you need your sleep, but I have more pieces of the prophecy to warn you about." Firestar informed him.

"Okay, shoot." Lelouch said.

"Well, the second piece of the prophecy states that the cats literally are the keys to the clan. They have weapons known as Keyblades." Firestar explained.

"Okay, so what's the next part?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, Tallstar, WindClan's previous leader told us that these three cats are not from this world." Firestar told him.

"Well, that seals it. I know who one of the cats is. I just wonder why all the cats are from different worlds." Lelouch told him.

"Well, I don't really know. StarClan has no power over these things, they only come up with ways of finding these visitor's and what use they have." Firestar informed him.

"Well thank you Firestar, I will use this information to help the Clans'. Maybe this is how my prophecy will work. I will find peace by finding others who can achieve it." Firestar looked at him, confused but just nodded his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora was dreaming his first dream in this new world. He was doing what he usually did: slay Heartless. Sora was confused though. _Why would Heartless appear here randomly, there's no dark force around? _He had his Keyblade in his mouth just like in the Pridelands. When he was running through the forest, he noticed that everything got pitch black. At the end of what seemed never-ending, he noticed a silver cat and a auburn one. "Riku, Kairi!" Sora dashed as fast as he could, but when he got closer, his friends just seemed to get farther and farther. He got tired and dropped his Keyblade from his mouth to catch his breath.

_Is this how hard it will be to find them?_ Then, the floor started to attach to him and he started sinking. The darkness was obviously consuming him. He then had the same thing happen to him for a third time. He landed onto the stained glass floor, but this one was different. It showed him, Riku, and Kairi as cats. Riku looking down, Kairi looking up with her eyes closed and her fur flowing and he was depicted in the middle, eyes closed. He then noticed more cats around his picture. There he saw Lelouch, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Graystripe, while Riku and Kairi's had two cats each. They were unfamiliar to him._ What does this all mean?_ A strange cat had appeared in front of him. It was a tall brown tabby tom with amber eyes and he had scars along his body. "Who are you?" Sora demanded answers.

"You want answers?" The cat lunged at Sora and laid a couple of hits on him. "Let's just say I'm the villain here trying to stop the hero." The cat told him.

"Alright then." Sora summoned his Keyblade in the form of Two Become One and lunged at the mysterious cat at incredible speeds. He had to land at least one hit because the cat before him was dripping blood onto the glass floor. He then watched as the cat went up to a auburn cat that seemed to be standing there watching the whole scene. The cat lunged at the auburn cat and it seemed like his claw went right through her. Kairi didn't even have enough time to scream as she fell to the floor. "Kairi! How could you do such a thing?!" Anger rose in Sora's meow that made it sound more like a roar. His iris started turning red and around his fur were white fleur-de-lis patterns. A current of air was building up around him as his hair and necklace would be moving upwards. He just stood there, planted on the ground until his transformation was complete. He had gone into his Valor Form and his whole body was sparking with red jolts of electricity. He then summoned his Keyblade, Oblivion, on his tail.

"Yes, let the hatred take over you!" The cat demanded.

"You shouldn't wish for too much next time!" Sora, with his two Keyblades lunged at the cat. He speed was so incredible that he was able to transport out of thin air. He knocked him up with the Keyblade on his tail and then disappeared and reappeared behind him and slashed him about fifty times. "I'll send you to oblivion!" With one final thrust downwards with his Oblivion Keyblade, the rival cat had to be dead. His eye coloring and fur returned to normal, and his Keyblades disappeared along with the rival cat. He ran up to Kairi. "Kairi, Kairi!" Sora cried out her name, but he again fell into a world of darkness.

"Sora, Sora wake up." A familiar voice called him.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Kairi? No it's me Icecloud. You were struggling in your sleep like you had a nightmare of some sort. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Icecloud explained.

"Thanks for checking on me, I hope I didn't bother anyone." Sora apologized.

"Nope, it's Sunup right now and everyone is awake." Icecloud informed him.

"Thanks again." Sora walked out of the den. _All of it was fake, but I got into Valor Form. Am I able to do that in reality as well?_ Sora needed to test it out, but where?

Lelouch walked up to the fresh kill pile and noticed Bramblestar approaching. "Lelouch, I need you to come with me to the forest. We need to talk about the prophecy." Bramblestar told him.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Lelouch answered.

"Oh, and can you tell Jayfeather that he needs to come too?" Bramblestar asked.

"No problem, I'll get him right now." Lelouch went into the medicine cat den and saw Jayfeather and Briarlight.

"Oh, hi Lelouch, are you hurt?" Briarlight wondered.

"No, I'm just here for Jayfeather." Lelouch told her.

"I'll be out, just give me a second, sorting herbs is pretty hard work." Jayfeather told him. He waited outside and Jayfeather exited the medicine cat den.

"Bramblestar told me to take you to the forest; we're going to discuss the prophecy." Lelouch explained.

"Okay then, let's go." Jayfeather said. When they reached a certain part of the forest, they saw Bramblestar.

"Welcome, we need to talk about the prophecy." Bramblestar jumped to the main point.

"Lelouch, we need to inform you about a second part of the prophecy." Jayfeather told him.

"The chosen cats wield a weapon known as the Keyblade." Bramblestar explained.

"I know, Firestar told me in my dream last night." Lelouch explained.

"However, he wanted me to tell you two about the most recent part of the prophecy." Lelouch explained.

"Well, what is it?" Bramblestar wanted to know it really badly.

"The chosen three cats are not from this world." Lelouch told them.

"Also remember that there is one cat in every Clan except for WindClan." Jayfeather explained.

"So, that narrows ThunderClan's choices down to two." Bramblestar explained.

"Well, it obviously isn't me. My Geass is enough." Lelouch said.

"That means that Sora must be one of them!" Jayfeather concluded.

"But, how can we be sure that he is one of them?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, he has to have a Keyblade, so there may be a way to test him." Bramblestar said.

"Won't him summoning It be enough?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, but I rather have him show us first, then I can announce it to the Clan, then at the Gatherings." Bramblestar's idea was well thought out. "Lelouch, you tell Sora to come into the forest." Bramblestar ordered. "I'm on it." Lelouch said as he ran back to ThunderClan camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When he got there, he found Sora eating a piece of fresh-kill. "Oh hey Lelouch, this fresh-kill will be hard to get used to." Sora told him.

"I know. Hey, Bramblestar and Jayfeather are waiting for you in the forest." Lelouch informed him.

"Waiting for me, for what?" Sora asked.

"No time to explain, now go!" Lelouch commanded him. Sora trekked through the forest until he saw two cats. He knew they were from ThunderClan because he was now aware of the scent of ThunderClan. When he arrived, Bramblestar greeted him.

"Hello Sora, I believe you know why you are here." Bramblestar told him.

"No, not really." Sora answered.

"You are part of a prophecy that says that three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace." Jayfeather explained.

"I know. Did I forget to tell you about it?" Sora asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry. The prophecy also states that you own a weapon known as the Keyblade correct?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yup, that's true."

"May I see it?" Bramblestar asked.

"Sure." Sora replied. Sora stepped back from them. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Wind arose from under him and his fur and necklace were flying upwards. Then, a flash of light shone and Sora had the Kingdom Key in his mouth. "Wow. Jayfeather, I think we found one of the three cats." Bramblestar told Jayfeather.

"That means one down, two to go." Jayfeather replied.

"Sora wrapped his tail around the Keyblade. "Hey guys, I was wondering if I could try out something else." Sora asked.

"Sure go right ahead if it proves more about your capabilities." Bramblestar insisted. Sora stood back, the Kingdom Key in his mouth, and concentrated again. He started having the white fleur-de-lis emblems appear over his fur again just like in his dream. His irises turned a bright red also, and the Oblivion Keyblade was held by his tail.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Jayfeather asked Bramblestar.

"It's too hard to explain. Even I'm clueless about what's happening." Bramblestar replied. Sora put the Kingdom Key on the ground so he could speak.

"Let me explain. In my world, I have different forms that I can turn into. They give me enhanced abilities. This form, Valor Form, allows me to wield two Keyblades and have increased speed and attack. I have other forms, but I need to figure out how to change into them. I dreamed about me changing in this form and wasn't sure if I could do it, but I can." Sora explained.

"Okay, let's go back to the Clan to explain to them about the good news, they will be so happy." Jayfeather said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got to ThunderClan camp, Bramblestar immediately called the Clan together for a Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather near the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar announced. When all the cats were there, Bramblestar looked over the Clan and looked for Sora. When he found him, he walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I need you to come to the top of Highledge with me. I need to announce the prophecy." Sora nodded and followed Bramblestar up to the top of Highledge. When everyone's attention was gazed onto the two cats on top of Highledge, Bramblestar started speaking. "My fellow Clanmates, StarClan has sent a prophecy to me, and today I am going to tell you what it said." Bramblestar announced.

"Geez, it's like we are the only Clan to receive prophecies." Bumblestripe realized.

"This prophecy states that three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace."

All the cats spoke with each other. "Key to the Clans' survival and peace? Does that mean a dark future lies ahead?" Dustpelt asked.

"StarClan has not shared anything with me about the future, but, they have been giving hints to who the three cats can be." Bramblestar answered. "I'm mostly here to announce my findings to the Clan." Bramblestar proclaimed.

"He already figured out? What a great way to show your Clan that you are one of good intellect." One cat said to another.

"One of the cats chosen in the prophecy is….Sora." Bramblestar informed his Clan. Most of the cats just looked at him. Some were looking at him, while others cheered out his name.

"What is your evidence that this is a valid response to the prophecy?" Birchfall asked.

"Well, StarClan said that the cat was in every Clan except WindClan, not sure why though, the cat is also not from this world, and the cat wields a weapon known as the Keyblade." Bramblestar told the questioning cat.

"Wait, you got two down, but what about this so called Keyblade? I don't see it anywhere." Rosepetal asked.

"Sora if you may." Bramblestar stepped aside and made room for Sora. Sora stood and closed his eyes, concentrating to summon the Keyblade. In a matter of time, a bright light shone around his mouth, and the Kingdom Key Keyblade appeared. All of the cats looked at him, amazed at the spectacle that had just happened.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that." One of the cats said. Not wanting to take things to the next level, he did not change into his Valor Form unless asked to, which he was. Sora concentrated again, a wind blowing from below him due to the amount of energy he was giving off. The cats all stared as his fur started gaining the glowing white fleur-de-lis symbols and his irises turned a bright red. Red sparks of lightning again were all over his body. He showed his second Keyblade that he gained from transforming to this form that was wrapped around his tail. He spun the Keyblade around his tail and all the cats still looked at him, shocked.

"Now I know why he's in ThunderClan." Graystripe said. After the Clan meeting, Sora went down from Highledge and was attacked by cats, mostly she-cats that fell in love with him from what had just happened during the Clan meeting. He saw his friends and he just looked back at them with a big smile with his eyes closed.

"Sora, you're so cool, I feel really good about waking you up this morning now." Icecloud told him.

"You woke him up this morning? Lucky." Rosepetal whined. They all just fought over him like fangirls, or fan she-cats in this matter until Sora came to a conclusion.

"Why don't half of you go to Lelouch? He's cool too."

"Well, he is pretty cute too; I think we can work this out, right everyone?" Rosepetal announced. They agreed, and half of them went to Lelouch, and the other half stayed with Sora. Like in the real world, Lelouch just ran around the camp as the she- cats chased him. This was all fun, but Sora still had many questions. _When will my power be used to achieve peace, and who was that mysterious cat in my dream. Do I thank him, or do I view him as an enemy?_

* * *

You guys like the story so far? I hope you do. I would want ideas from you guys, but I lack reviews. I hope I don't sound like a review begger because that's the last thing I would want. ~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Ch 5 Reunited With Problems

In case none of you have noticed, I have spaced out the entire dialogue in this story as promised months ago. I hope that this does make it easier to read, just as I hoped.

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunited with Problems

_Kairi woke up,_ and it seemed like she forgot everything that happened yesterday. _Where am I? This doesn't look like Destiny Island._ Kairi then started to remember when she saw the other cats in the den she was sleeping in. "Hey, wake up. I know you're new here, but now you're gonna have to get used to this lifestyle." A gray she-cat told her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't catch your name yesterday, what is it?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I didn't catch yours either. I'm Graymist, and you are?" Graymist asked.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi answered.

"Well then Kairi, I think that we can become great friends." Graymist concluded and she walked off. Then, Grasspelt came along and entered the den.

"Good morning Kairi. Mistystar wants you for something; I think that it is very urgent." Grasspelt informed her.

"Well, can you walk me there please?" Kairi asked. Grasspelt started to blush, which always seemed to make Kairi smile.

"So, how do you like RiverClan so far?" Grasspelt asked.

"It's pretty amazing. I never knew cats could live like this, and they are so nice too." Kairi answered. When they got there, Grasspelt departed from her and he waved his paw as a way of saying 'good luck'.

Kairi went into the den and saw Mistystar. "I sent Grasspelt for you because you two became such great friends already." Mistystar told her.

"He is pretty nice too." Kairi responded.

"Okay, I wanted you here so that I could share some news with you. It's good news, so you don't need to worry." Mistystar assured her. "It's about the prophecy that you told me the day you came here. It seems that you weren't lying about it. ShadowClan leader Blackstar, WindClan leader Onestar, and myself went to StarClan to see Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, receive his other eight lives." Mistystar explained.

"Then what?" Kairi asked, still wanting to know the story.

"Well, we were late, but we remembered that StarClan needed to tell us about a prophecy. We went to see Firestar, ThunderClan's previous leader, and from there he explained the prophecy to us." Mistystar continued, "And it just so happens that the prophecy you told me was identical to one that you told me. The second hint really helped me learn about you. It says that you can wield a weapon known as the Keyblade correct?" Mistystar asked.

"I've done it before, would you like me to show you?" Kairi asked.

"If you could please. I need to see that this prophecy is true, even though I believe that you are a part of it." Mistystar said. Kairi stepped back and concentrated the power of the Keyblade. She didn't know where it was going to appear, but whatever happened would work. A bright light shone, and when she tried to talk, her voice was muffled by something. She tried spitting out whatever was in her mouth, and when she did, she figured out that it was her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace.

"Wow, I actually did it!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Amazing, may I take a look at it?" Mistystar asked.

"Sure. It's the least I could do to pay you back." Kairi pushed the Keyblade towards Mistystar, who acknowledged it like a fresh piece of kill.

"It is so cute for a weapon!" Mistystar had her she-cat sassy side take over.

"I know, my friend Riku gave it to me. I wish I could find them anytime soon." Kairi wished.

"You may see him and your other friend. There is a Gathering at the island tomorrow and I would like you to come so that I could show that you are one of the chosen three. But first, I need to show all of the Clan." Mistystar told her.

"Okay, when do we do it?" Kairi asked

"We could do it right now if that's okay with you." Mistystar asked. "Sure" Kairi smiled at the leader.

Mistystar walked out of her den and watched over her Clan. "All cats old enough to fish in the river join me near my den for a Clan meeting." She announced. They all walked over to where they were demanded and paid attention to Mistystar. "Just yesterday, I received a prophecy from StarClan. It told me that there would be three saviors that would help bring the Clans' to peace. I figured out that Kairi is one of the three." All of the cats looked at Kairi who was next to Mistystar.

"What is that behind her?" Grasspelt meowed loudly so he could be heard.

"That is a Keyblade. She and two others in ThunderClan and ShadowClan possess such a weapon." Mistystar informed. "We will be announcing this at the Gathering tomorrow. Now everyone back to their daily duties." Mistystar commanded. Kairi went to Grasspelt and a couple of his friends.

"Hey Kairi, Mintfur, Icewing, Graymist and I were wondering if you wanted to go on the hunting patrol with us. Maybe you could show us how to use that Keyblade to catch some fish?" Grasspelt asked.

"Hmmm… I have nothing to do anyways, so sure." Kairi answered.

"Let's get going before all the fish go away." Icewing said. They ran through the grassy plain and to the river where Kairi first was when she came to this world.

"You two go catch some mice and voles, while we she-cats have girl time." Graymist told the two toms and they agreed.

"So Kairi how was your old life?" Icewing asked while she and Graymist were looking into the water for fish.

"It was fun, my friends, Sora and Riku, were always there for me. They went through a lot to get us all back together, but now it seems like we are back to square one." Kairi replied.

"I wish I could have fur like yours, it is so pretty, especially your bangs." Graymist complemented.

"Oh, and don't forget about here little kittypet collar and those things around her wrist." Icewing added.

"Thanks, this is called a necklace and these are wristbands." Kairi informed the two she-cats.

"Well, you shared some stuff with us, so now we shall teach you how to fish." Graymist told her.

"Watch me. Just peer deep into the water and have some fast reflexes ready." Icecloud instructed her.

"Look Kairi, there's a fish near you! Go catch it!" Graymist informed her. With a swipe of her paws, she made a splash in the water. Nothing.

"Oh well, keep trying and you're bound to succeed." Graymist encouraged her.

"I think I'll take a break from fishing for a while." Kairi announced.

"Okay, then we could talk more." Icecloud told her. When they got to a near tree, they stood under it and started talking about whatever was on their minds.

"Kairi, we both know that Grasspelt is madly in love with you. What are you gonna do?" Graymist asked.

"I don't know, we'll see what lies ahead in the future." Kairi responded.

"There are the boys. Shall we get our fresh kill and wait, or should we run for it?" Icewing gave them two decisions.

"Let's run for it!" Graymist said. They ran away as fast as they could. _I haven't had this much fun in a while. Maybe I could get used to this life. I have made new friends, but I must look for Sora and Riku_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At ShadowClan territory, Riku had the same announcement given to him and they announced the finding to the Clan. Riku held the Way to the Dawn Keyblade in his jaw as he walked over to Snowbird and Applefur.

"Well Riku, looks like you were right about the prophecy after all. You really need more male friends than female friends, unless you are trying to get a mate out of one of us." Snowbird told him.

"Mate, no way!" Riku started blushing and started moving his fur with his paw. "I just thought that because you two found me that we could be friends." Riku stated.

"We are friends, but we are saying that you need more." Applefur told him.

"Okay, so where do I start?" Riku got back to being laid back.

"You could start off with Tigerheart. He's the cat over there." Snowbird pointed a claw over to a brown tom. Riku walked up to him, and Tigerheart turned and met his gaze with Riku's.

"Hey you're Riku! I saw how you summoned that Keyblade and I was mind blown!" Tigerheart exclaimed _He reminds me of Sora. So excited all the time._

"Thanks, we should go hang out some time." Riku told him.

"Hang out with me? Why?"

"Well, I thought that you could teach me some things about this Clan, and maybe the others."

"Wow, why don't we go now?" Tigerheart said.

"Sure." Riku responded.

They walked around the forest, and Tigerheart told him about the battle with the Dark Forest. "It's sad that your father was in the Dark Forest, but it's courageous that you didn't give in to the Dark Forest, even if your father was involved." Riku told him.

Tigerheart smiled back at him. "You don't want to know how it feels to lose almost everything in your life." Tigerheart told him.

"When I was consumed by darkness, that one thing made me lose everything. I could have killed my friend in the process." Riku told him.

"Good that you fought back. As long as you have hope, that's all you need." Tigerheart spread some words of wisdom to Riku.

"Now then…" Tigerheart climbed up a tree. "Try to get up here" Tigerheart challenged him. Riku stood at the base of the tree and looked where Tigerheart was. When he first climbed, he tried running up as fast as he could, but ended up falling off the tree in the climbing process. Tigerheart covered his face with a paw to conceal his laughter. Riku blew his fur out of his face and tried again, this time moving more slowly. He figured out that he had to get a good grip on the tree if he wanted to reach the top. After about five unsuccessful attempts, he got to the top on the sixth try. When he got to the top, Tigerheart pushed him off the branch. Riku, with his newly gained cat like reflexes, landed perfectly unharmed, until Tigerheart landed on him.

"What was that up there for?" Riku asked with Tigerheart still on top of him.

"I thought that it would be funny, which it was." Tigerheart told him.

"Well, you better run before I make something funny happen." Riku summoned his Keyblade and chased Tigerheart back to ShadowClan camp. When he got there, he was greeted by Applefur and Snowbird.

"So, how was it?" Snowbird asked.

"Does my fur not show what happened?" Riku said in a serious tone. A meow of laughter was heard from Applefur.

"Don't worry Riku; at least you made a friend." Snowbird concluded.

"You're right, he reminds me of a more obnoxious version of my friend Sora." Riku informed them.

"Well, if he's here in the forest, then we will see him at the Gathering tomorrow." Applefur told him. _I hope Applefur's right. Hopefully, we can be united again._

Sora woke from his cat nap and saw that he was surrounded by Icecloud, Leafpool, and Hazeltail. _These she-cats are crazy!_ Sora thought as he tried his best not to wake any of them up. He saw Icecloud move and he started to get worried. It was hard enough to get out of the den without any cat noticing. He saw Lelouch was surrounded by Rosepetal, Blossomfall, and Ivypool. When he got out, he saw Lionblaze and Dovewing.

"Wow, my sister has never been that affectionate to anyone before." Dovewing realized when she saw her with the other she-cats near Lelouch.

"Lionblaze, when do we go to the Gathering?" Sora asked.

"Soon." Lionblaze replied.

"Where in the name of StarClan is Sora!?" Icecloud, Leafpool, and Hazeltail complained.

"They really are attached to you just because of that Valor Form of yours." Dovewing told him.

"Are they always like this?" Sora asked.

"I've never even seen them like this before. Especially my mother." Lionblaze answered. Then, he was tackled by the three cats, and Lionblaze and Dovewing watched and laughed.

"I never thought love could be that strong, especially with my daughter." Sandstorm jumped into the conversation from the warriors' den.

"This is your daughter?" Sora pointed to Leafpool.

"Yes. To think that she wants more kits is a pain." Sandstorm couldn't bear imagining it. Bramblestar walked out of his den to talk to his Clan.

"As you all know, the Gathering is to take place today. I need to know who is coming to the Gathering. I already know that it is mandatory that Sora goes." Bramblestar explained.

"Well if he's going, then we're all going." Hazeltail declared.

"I'll come, and so will Dovewing." Lionblaze announced. After that, Bumblestripe, Cinderheart, Brackenfur, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw decided to join.

"So Lionblaze, what do you do at the Gathering?" Sora asked.

"Usually, the Clans report any news that they would like to share. They share information on new warriors and apprentices."

"But at this one they will be talking about the Prophecy right?"

"Yup, hopefully we can find your friends as well; I would like to meet them." When they got into RiverClan territory, Sora saw the island where the Gathering would take place.

"Just across this tree bridge is the Gathering spot, and I think we're the first ones here." Dovewing informed. They walked through the bridge, Sora occasionally gazing into the water because of the reflective moonlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cinderheart asked him.

"Yeah." Sora replied. All the ThunderClan warriors were spread out. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were the only ones away from the crowd. Bramblestar was on a tree branch, while Squirrelflight watched from a spot near the tree. Sora noticed a group of more cats arriving from the bridge.

"WindClan cats. They are okay when we aren't fighting, but when we are, it's a whole different story." Lionblaze explained.

"Well, can we go meet them?" Sora asked.

"If you want to" Lionblaze answered. Dovewing went along with them and introduced Sora to them. The same procedure happened when ShadowClan and RiverClan arrived. _I can't seem to find Riku or Kairi anywhere._ Sora started to worry that they weren't here.

"You see them yet?" Lionblaze asked.

"No not yet." Sora replied in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, we'll find them, but for now, we need to group with the other ThunderClan warriors." Dovewing told him. When everyone was thoroughly separated, Mistystar started to speak.

"Thank you all for attending the ceremony. There has been no trouble in RiverClan.

"Nor in ShadowClan."

"Nothing in WindClan either." The leaders all spoke for themselves.

"Well new leader, what do you have to say?" Mistystar asked Bramblestar.

"There is no trouble in ThunderClan, but I have an announcement to make. The outcome of the Dark Forest war has brought a loss of many for ThunderClan. We lost Firestar, in his valiant effort to protect his Clan. I have been appointed new leader, and Squirrelflight is our new deputy." Bramblestar informed them. "But, enough of that, let's get into the main reason we are all here." Bramblestar said.

"I'll go first. The Prophecy that we have shared with you all has reached a point of completion. I'm not sure, but RiverClan has its chosen cat. Kairi, can you come over here please?" Mistystar asked. Kairi went through the crowd and stood near her leader.

"ShadowClan has its chosen cat as well. Riku if you may." Blackstar ordered, and he walked up there.

"Riku! I've missed you so much!" Kairi whispered to him.

"Same here, but where's Sora?" Riku whispered back.

"He'll be here, I know it." Kairi said.

"ThunderClan also has its savior as well." Sora needed no cue, as he ran up there as fast as he could to see his friends. "Riku, Kairi! I missed you guys so much." Sora was without a doubt happy.

"These three are our keys to our peace and survival." Bramblestar explained. 'If you three would please summon your Keyblades." Onestar asked them. In about five seconds, each of their Keyblades was in their maw. The Clan cats looked at them with their jaws open.

Sora laid his Keyblade down and talked to his friends. "Now that we have found each other, we can all be together."

"I know, but RiverClan holds some good friends and I don't want to leave them, so we should all join RiverClan." Kairi told them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, but we need Sora in ThunderClan." Bramblestar told her.

"We need Riku as well." Blackstar added.

"I think that you should give me Riku and Kairi for missing my ceremony." Bramblestar declared.

"Don't you guys have Lelouch though?" Mistystar retorted. Now, the leaders were sounding like kits fighting.

"Look, we all know each one of you needs them, but it seems like it's impossible to get what they want as well, which is being together." Onestar told the Clan leaders.

"Onestar's got a point. We have reached a stalemate that we cannot advance past." Bramblestar declared. _This isn't gonna turn out well; we will never be bonded again._ Sora thought.

"Enough! Look, we all need to be together, and fighting over us three isn't going to bring any peace, it's gonna bring the total opposite." Sora let out what was on his mind.

"The only way to cause no trouble is to start a new Clan with us three only." Kairi explained.

"No you three can't do that! Bramblestar, you win." Mistystar told him. In the RiverClan crowd, Grasspelt started crying.

"Don't worry; there are many other cats out there." Graymist reassured him. There was no answer.

"I hope you know I really feel bad for doing this." Bramblestar told her. Now all that was left was Blackstar.

"Well Blackstar?" Onestar asked.

"I'm not giving Riku to them!" Blackstar told him.

"C'mon, it's the only way that peace can be achieved!" Mistystar tried to knock some sense into him.

"Yeah, peace and power for ThunderClan. It's always the good Clans that receive everything, so I'll be stopping that right now!" Blackstar growled in an angered tone.

"You told me that we would find peace for others!" Riku said to the ShadowClan leader.

"Not anymore!" Blackstar told him.

"Fine then." Riku walked straight over to ThunderClan. Blackstar was clearly pissed off.

"I just thought of an idea, I could let Riku and Kairi go to their respective Clans whenever they want." Bramblestar declared.

"That's fine with me; they could help out the Clan sometimes." Mistystar agreed to the concept.

"Screw that rule! I don't want any of them in my Clan!" Blackstar declared. Obviously he was pissed.

"Okay then, suit yourself. This Gathering is over." Bramblestar stated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ThunderClan went and met with the two new members. "Guys, this is Riku and Kairi." Sora explained.

"Kairi, these she-cats are basically my fan girls. I think they might be jealous of you." Sora informed her.

"Don't worry, I find a way for them to like me, and maybe I'll get some fan toms in ThunderClan as well." Kairi joked.

"So you're Riku. Sora has told me a lot about you, and I like your background profile." Lionblaze told him.

"Thanks, and Sora just told me that you are undefeatable in battle." Riku recalled.

"It's true. And Dovewing over there has great hearing."

"It's true." Dovewing said from afar. Sora and his friends got back together.

"You are going to enjoy this Clan guys." Sora told his three friends.

"I know, I just feel bad for Grasspelt, he showed a liking for me, but I never got to tell him my response." Kairi explained.

"Don't worry, remember, you can go back to visit RiverClan and I'll come with you."

"Thanks Sora." Kairi laid her muzzle on his shoulder.

"I see you got your hair, necklace and wristbands." Sora commented.

"And I see you have your very lovable hair and necklace as well, and your eyes." Kairi told him.

"Thanks, but for Riku, all he has is his hair, and that single white cuff." Sora told her.

"Yeah, but what other cat has long hair and a white cuff like him?" Kairi joked. She then paused, and looked at him. "Sora, do you think we will ever go back to our own world?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. That would be in the hands of destiny." Dovewing walked up to them to start a conversation.

"So, you're Kairi? I like your fur, eyes, and all those other things on you." Dovewing told her.

"Thanks." Kairi replied.

"Kairi, that's Dovewing, and Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe heard his name with Dovewing's, so he thought that he should tell them about him and her.

"We haven't planned on anything yet, but I believe we are in a relationship." Bumblestripe broke in.

"Let's see what the future has planned." Dovewing responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got to ThunderClan camp, Sora walked them around. "We'll be sleeping in here." Sora informed them.

"Who's that over there?" Riku asked.

"That's Lelouch; he's taking a nap while all those she-cats are sleeping next to him."

"Wow, these cats can lose their hearts to any male that easily?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, they did it when I went into my Valor Form." Sora explained.

"You can go into Valor Form?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I figured out how during a dream, it was pretty weird actually. Do you wanna see?" Sora asked the two. They both nodded and they stepped outside. "Stand back." Sora warned them. All he had to do was concentrate. They could see jolts of red electricity emit from around him, and noticed bright fleur-de-lis symbols around his body. Like before, wind would blow from below him, giving him that sort of effect that could make you look cooler during a transformation sequence. They noticed something glow around his tail. The Sleeping Lion Keyblade appeared on his tail. "I guess that I put my mind to whatever Keyblade I want and it will appear." Sora inferred. He looked around to see at least three cats faint from his transformation.

"You've become quite the heart stopper ever since we last saw you." Riku told him.

"I think it's just them." Sora guessed.

"Hey Sora, who are these two?" Lelouch asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked out of the Warriors' den.

"Lelouch, this is Riku, and this is Kairi."

"I'm Lelouch; it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Kairi said.

"What's with your eye?" Riku asked

"It's my Geass; it lets me compel anyone to do anything to their best potential." Lelouch explained.

"Oh, that's cool." Riku replied.

"Kairi, what Keyblade can you summon?" Sora asked her.

"Only my Destiny's Embrace." Kairi told him.

"I can summon my Way to the Dawn." Riku told him.

"Oh, I wish you guys could summon more Keyblades." Sora said.

"But why care about that? The only thing that matters now is that we are reunited again." Kairi told them. "Yeah, and we better go to sleep." Sora told them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the Gathering, WindClan and ShadowClan promised to meet with each other. They met in WindClan territory. "What do you want Blackstar?" Onestar ordered. "Nothing, I just wanted to explain my plan with you." He explained. "What plan?" Onestar asked.

"If you realized, StarClan hasn't been going to either of our Clans' ways. You got no part of the prophecy, and I lost my piece of the Prophecy."

"I'm listening."

"So, I planned out that if we can't be part of the Prophecy, why not get in it ourselves?"

"So you are just mad that you aren't in the Prophecy, sounds like a little kit complaining to me."

"It's not that way. We need our Clans to be noticed. We could steal Sora, Riku, or Kairi and kill them so that there will be no prophecies to worry about."

"But what about Lelouch?" Onestar asked

"We'll kill him too."

"I don't know. Won't this act anger StarClan? It would be like the Dark forest all over again." Onestar answered.

"Tell me if you want to get in on this as soon as possible."

"But, we'll just bring destruction, not any peace can be gained from this, only peace will come to your fox hearted self!" Onestar told him.

"Say what you want, but sooner or later, you'll want to join the plan." Blackstar told him as he walked out of WindClan territory. _Dammit, I thought I could get him to join. We can't take them down with ShadowClan alone._ As Blackstar walked back to ShadowClan territory, he heard a very unfamiliar voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Blackstar demanded.

_I am not able to be seen by you, I am here to aid you on your path of destruction. With the help of my power, you will be able to eliminate RiverClan and ThunderClan. _

_"_Okay, so you are a voice in my head?" Blackstar concluded.

_Precisely, and your path for chaos has called me to you. _

_"_So, what can you do to aid me and my Clan?"

_I can give you power, while I also summon beings to bring demise to all your enemies. _

"That does sound good. I accept this offer. By the way, what's your name anyways?"

_Just call me…..Xehanort._

* * *

In the Name of Asia what is going to happen next? Find out soon. (Hopefully nobody took this offensive because it wasn't meant to be)_ ~Geasswolf Out_


	7. Ch 6 Training with Affection

Another redone, easy to read chapter. Note that spelling errors and wrong word use may still be in here, but I'll get to that sometime soon.

* * *

Chapter 6: Training With Affection

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi _exited the Warriors' den after their first night back together. "We must be up early; no other cats are out here." Riku told them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kairi asked.

"We could go to the forest and talk about our experiences in this world." Sora said. They both nodded their heads and walked through the forest.

"I've missed you two so much. Every day would bring me suffering because I couldn't see you two when I woke up." Kairi told them.

"But, we're together again." Riku stated.

"And hopefully this time, we won't be divided." Sora added. Kairi smiled.

"Look, a mouse! I haven't had much hunting practice, but we should at least bring back something for breakfast." Sora told them.

"You do it." Riku retorted. Sora chased the mouse across the scattered leaves in the forest. Obviously he hadn't practiced any stealth as a cat. He would pounce to catch it, but ultimately miss at every try. Kairi and Riku laughed.

"You're so headstrong Sora." Riku meowed with laughter.

"Is this yours?" Lionblaze appeared from the bush that the mouse ran into.

"Lionblaze! How long have you been here?" Sora asked.

"I was just on my morning stroll when I heard sounds that could probably wake every Clan cat." Lionblaze answered. They all looked at Sora.

"What? It's not my fault that I can't hunt."

"It kinda is." Kairi told him.

"Don't worry; today I'll make sure to teach you three how to hunt." Lionblaze informed them.

"Thanks Lionblaze, then later on, Kairi, Riku and I need to practice on some skills to see if they are effective in this world, you should come and watch." Sora told him.

"Cool. I'll try to bring some other cats to see this." Lionblaze told him.

"Try not to get any of the she-cats in love with me though because that would bring total chaos." Sora warned him.

"Okay sure." Lionblaze answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, hunting lesson number one: Stealth." Lionblaze told them. "Stealth is not only necessary in combat, but it is a big help in catching prey. Make sure to blend in with your surroundings as best as you can." Lionblaze continued.

"And watch out for leaves and twigs, one step on those and you just lost the Clan a meal." Cinderheart told them.

"This is really important as well, and so is your hunting crouch. Try to devise a crouch that gives you the most agility and distance to catch your prey." Lionblaze informed. "Sora, you go first after that poor display of catching this morning." Lionblaze told him.

"You see that mouse over there? Make sure to do everything we just taught you, and in a couple of seconds, you will catch a meal for the Clan." Cinderheart reminded him. Sora nodded and moved forward, hidden from the mouse. He made sure to watch his step so that he would stay unknown. When he saw that he had been doing well so far, he went into his hunter's crouch. He took a deep breath and started to focus on the objective. _You're mine now! _Sora thought as he jumped out of the bush. He gave the final blow and the mouse was dead.

"Perfect!" Lionblaze acknowledged his first catch.

"Keep doing that and you will be a great hunter in no time." Cinderheart told him.

"I would like to see you two beat that!" Sora told Riku and Kairi, who were not there.

"They went out to practice hunting." Lionblaze informed him.

"Yeah, and as always, I beat you." Riku replied from afar as he dropped a huge squirrel from his jaw.

"How did you…" Sora stopped and watched as he saw Kairi drop a blackbird from her jaw. Compared to their catches, his was miniscule. "I always lose everything!" Sora complained. Riku, Kairi and even Lionblaze and Cinderheart laughed.

"C'mon, let's go back to deposit our catch, then we can pick up some cats and you can show them your skills." Lionblaze told them.

"After Sora eats first." Riku replied as he heard his stomach growl.

"Well, he refused to eat for the past couple of days, so now we shall teach him to get used to this food." Cinderheart told him.

"So, you were acting anorexic all this time?" Riku teased him.

"What? Have you two even eaten this food before?" Sora retorted.

"In life, you have to do all you can to survive." Lionblaze told him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got to the Clan, they dropped their fresh-kill into the fresh-kill pile.

"You would want to start small, so each of you grab a mouse for your first meal." Lionblaze informed them. Sora grabbed his mouse, while Kairi and Riku both struggled to look for one.

"Ha, who loses now? Not me!" Sora exclaimed.

"Does he always act like this?" Lionblaze asked.

"He has his moments. A-ha! I found one!" Kairi said as she and Riku pulled out mice from the fresh-kill pile.

"Okay, now I suggest that you…" Lionblaze instructed, but was cut off at the sight of Sora just eating the mouse whole on his first try.

"Just do what Sora did." He continued.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." Sora informed them. They both started very slowly, wondering if it only tasted good to Sora. The food entered their mouths and the closed their eyes while they chewed. They had finally swallowed after about three minutes of chewing. "So, how is it?" Sora asked.

"It's not too bad, but it wasn't good either." Riku told him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will find a piece of fresh-kill that you enjoy." Cinderheart told them.

"Hey guys, I got Dovewing, Graystripe, Foxleap, and Bumblestripe to join us to see you try to practice using your skills." Lionblaze informed them.

"Will Bramblestar be okay with what we're doing?" Kairi asked.

"Why not? It's basically training for you three." Cinderheart replied. The cats going to watch the event were walking towards them.

"Dovewing, isn't this going to be cool? We get to see the different things that they can really do!" Bumblestripe was no doubt excited about the whole thing.

"Okay everyone, ready to witness a training session that could never happen until now?" Lionblaze shouted. "Yeah!" The cats all replied, and they were off into the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This spot is perfect!" Sora said as they reached a clearing. The cats all found a good spot to lie down and watch this training session happen. "What do you guys want to do first?" Sora asked.

"I think Kairi could work on her magic first." Riku said.

"Good idea. Kairi, are you okay with that?" Sora asked.

"I though you would never ask." Kairi replied as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Okay Kairi, I think that we should start off with a Blizzard spell. You see that tree over there? Just focus your power to the tip of your Keyblade and imagine the tree freezing."

"The tree… freezing? But why?" she asked.

"Look, if you just imagine that, then later on using Blizzard magic will be easy to perform. You ready to give it a shot?" He questioned.

"I'm ready." Kairi started to focus her power to the tip of the Keyblade._ Focus, I have to focus!_ She held the Keyblade on her tail and pointed it at the tree. The tip of the Keyblade started glowing light blue. Kairi noticed that the handle of the Keyblade was getting colder. "Release!" she said as a beam of ice hit the tree. The cats all watched as the tree was frozen solid.

"Whoa, that...was amazing!" Foxleap meowed.

"My turn." Sora told her, and Kairi moved out of the way. He aimed his Keyblade at the same tree. He concentrated his magic to the end of his Keyblade and released, but nothing happened. "What just happened?" Sora asked himself._ "_Let me try again_." _He said as he aimed the Keyblade. _The tree will…freeze!_ Sora's eyes opened and were a shade of icy blue. His fur was covered in streaks of white flames, blue wisps of air surrounding his body.. He also had a new Keyblade, the Star Seeker. The one cast of Blizzard magic turned into a blue sphere that broke through five trees behind it.

"Whoa, at least we can bring some wood back to the Clan." Graystripe joked. _Looks like I've gained Wisdom Form. Only two more forms to go._ Sora could now move at faster speeds and he would leave a streak of clear mist as he ran. Sora reverted back to his normal form and ran to the cats.

"Any other surprises left for us to see?" Lionblaze asked.

"Two more actually, but they will come at random times." He answered. _I wonder what Riku's going to do?_ Sora wondered.

"Sora, can you go fetch me a piece of wood from the demolished trees?" Riku asked.

"No problem" For faster results, he went into Wisdom Form and ran to the trees and came back.

"Thanks. Lionblaze, can you toss a piece of wood up in the air?" Riku asked

"Sure, what for, target practice?" he asked.

"It's not as great as Sora and Kairi, but I'm going to practice using the Keyblade." He told him. Lionblaze threw the piece of wood about thirty feet in the air. They all watched Riku, and in about a second, he left a cloud of black and was teleported to where the wood was. He did a couple of frontal slashes with the Keyblade in his jaw, and then threw his Keyblade in the air, caught it with his tail, and sent the wood hurling down. When he landed, his eyes were closed and when he opened them, the wood turned to dust. The cats all looked at him and cheered.

"That was amazing as well." Dovewing said.

"Can I practice my magic again?" Kairi asked. They both nodded, and Kairi got ready. She summoned her Keyblade, but it wasn't her usual one. It was a Keyblade with a chain of the RiverClan symbol on it. The blade's bottom part resembled flurries of waves, while the blade itself was in the shape of a cat's head looking sideways, the ears making the sharp ends of the blade. "What…is this?" Kairi asked.

"You're the one who summoned it." Sora answered. She put the Keyblade down and examined it.

"It has a RiverClan keychain. It may resemble my time there." Kairi inferred.

"What are you going to call it?" Sora asked.

"I'll call it Ties of Water." She answered.

"Not too bad of a name. Why don't you try it?" Sora told her. She swung it, and a path of bubbles would follow. _It must be a water element Keyblade _she thought. She aimed the Keyblade and a giant bubble shot out of it. In about five seconds, it would explode.

"Maybe it could be used to daze enemies and then rush in for the hit." Riku said.

"I think we are done for today, let's go back." Lionblaze commanded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got back, it was about noon. They brought back wood from the trees broken down from the training.

"How was the training everyone?" Bramblestar asked.

"It was…fun." Graystripe replied.

"It must have really been fun; especially since you all don't look tired!" Bramblestar has caught them.

"Sorry, we wanted to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi train." Lionblaze confessed.

"Next time, do some training and I'll be fine with it." Bramblestar informed them. They walked over to the fresh-kill pile to grab their meal.

"Now you three are going to try a blackbird." Lionblaze told the three.

"We pluck the feathers off, right?" Riku asked.

"Yes." When they were one taking the feathers off, they each shared it. It seemed like there was nothing good to eat, not even any type of fruits.

"Hey Cinderheart, are there any fruits that the Clan eats?" Kairi asked.

"We never eat fruit. If you were going to, then you'll have to let someone come along with you. There's always the risk that you may eat deathberries and well, die." She scared her now. When they walked back into the Warriors' den, Sora was surprised. None of the female cats had attacked him, they all just seemed normal now. _What is going on?_ Sora thought. He went next to Ivypool.

"Hey Ivypool. How was your day so far?"

"It's been pretty normal, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Usually, all the she-cats are pouncing on me." Sora told her.

"Is that a problem now? That no she-cat here is showing their affection towards you?" she gave his face a lick. Sora backed away a little.

"No not really, wh… what you did just now makes it okay that no cat likes me as much anymore." Sora stammered. On the other side of the den, Riku and Kairi were smirking. _I need to rest this off_. He thought as he took a spot far away from any she-cats in the Warriors' den and drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In his dream, he was on the Station of Awakening. He saw a hooded figure that was halfway across from him. _Organization XIII again?_ He saw that the figure was a cat as well, but who could it be? The cat had summoned two Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" Sora called out, but the figure refused to answer. The mysterious cat had lunged at him with a flurry of strikes. Sora dodged his way out of most of them, but some of the hits connected. Sora was panting already at the hits he took. "Light!" Sora chanted and turned into his Valor Form, wielding the Gull Wing and Circle of Life. He lunged forward and started slashing as fast as he could. He dodged some hits and swerved behind his enemy, hitting him up in the air. He threw the Circle of Life Keyblade in the air, and it disappeared at the order of "Give me strength!" Sora changed to Wisdom Form and was unleashing bullet after bullet of magic spheres into the enemy.

"This coat is too much." The coat disappeared and revealed a blonde furred cat with a checkered wristband on his left paw with two rings, a white one and a black one. His necklace was the shape of a star, and his hair was exactly like Roxas'.

"Roxas, why are you doing this?" Sora asked.

"It's just a dream Sora. All this is just to help you." He replied. Roxas attacked Sora and threw him into the air. He stood below him and let out a roar, sending pillars of light circling around him and them moving outwards. Sora fell back to the ground, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"How is this supposed to help me?" Sora demanded.

"I can't tell you as of now, figure it out yourself." Roxas replied. Anger filled inside Sora. _If he is supposed to help me, then why is he trying to kill me?_ Sora was surrounded by a bright yellow aura. His fur changed color from a dark brown to a golden yellow. His fur was marked with black and white cross patterns. He noticed a Keyblade floating right in front of him that he could now control with his mind. His Keyblade in his mouth was coated with yellow jolts of electricity. Sora had gone into Master Form and had teleported behind Roxas.

"What the-?" Roxas wondered as Sora was now behind him. He first hit him on the ground and slowly started progressing upwards with slashes in a circular motion. His Keyblade controlled telepathically was slashing back and forth, while Sora would attack in fast motions that would make him almost seem invisible. At about ten feet off the ground, Sora threw the Keyblade in his mouth up.

"Sorry." Sora told Roxas as he grabbed the Keyblade in the air with his tail and simultaneously hit Roxas with his other Keyblade. On the ground, Roxas was covered in scratches, blood running from most of them. Sora was covered in some blood himself as he reverted back to his brown furred form.

"Did you find out why I did this yet?" Roxas asked, coughing sometimes when he would pronounce his words.

"Was this just to gain my Master Form?" Sora asked him. Roxas just smiled back at him and faded away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora woke up from his dream, and he realized that he slept from noon, all the way to almost midnight. "Hey Sora, how was your sleep?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, you're still awake?"

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep much." Kairi told him.

"We could go for a little walk if you want." Sora told her.

"That sounds good." Kairi replied. They walked out of the Clan quietly and went into the forest. They had decided to go by the lake and talk. When they arrived, they saw how beautiful the lake was at night. "The moonlight is always pretty." Kairi said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora replied. Kairi touched muzzles with Sora.

"I missed you so much. I thought you wouldn't be there to save me this time." Kairi told him.

"But, I didn't save you, it was a mere coincidence." Sora responded.

"I know, but we are back together, and I'm glad that we can spend time with each other." Kairi rested on Sora's shoulder.

"Kairi, you know I love you right?"

"What kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious?" Kairi said, licking Sora's face.

"The thing is, I don't really know what I would do if I lost you one more time." Sora told her.

"That's why I can now use the Keyblade to make sure nothing like that will happen."

"Okay, now I was also wondering, do you love me back?" Sora asked her. Kairi hesitated when he said those words. He could admit his love, but why couldn't she do the same? "I mean, if you can't answer, its okay." They rubbed muzzled again and they talked about other things. "So, you thought this cat, Grasspelt, was me? He doesn't have my hair!" Sora told her. They both laughed at the thought. "I'm tired; I think we should sleep here tonight." Sora told her.

"But then the Clan will get worried if they don't see us in the morning, and what if people come?" Kairi responded

"You're probably right. Well, let's head on back then." They walked back to the Clan and quietly went back Into the Warriors' den for some sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Sora woke up, he was back to having she-cats near him. They all licked his face and Sora tried to swipe them away from his face with his paws.

"C'mon girls, can I go one day without this?" he pleaded.

"But we all love you Sora!" Ivypool told him.

"I love you more!" Leafpool told him.

"Lionblaze, are you sure that this is your mother?" Sora asked

"Sadly." He replied.

"Hey, I just learned a new form in my dreams; do you wanna see it in action during training?" He asked Lionblaze.

"That sounds cool, I'm obviously in, and probably some of the same cats from yesterday too." He told Sora.

"Sora has a training day? We have to be there." Leafpool stated, and all the she-cats agreed. _Me and my big mouth._ Sora thought with worry. They walked up to Bramblestar to tell them about their training session.

"Sora, I think that you and your friends need to practice on some ThunderClan combat." Bramblestar told him.

"That's fine. I'll go tell Riku and Kairi." Sora answered. Sora found them and told them the news.

"ThunderClan training huh? I'm okay with that." Riku said.

"Then it's settled. Sorry Sora, you'll need to show us that new form of yours some other day." Lionblaze told him. He nodded and they were off to the same clearing they went to yesterday.

The group today was Kairi, Riku, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Ivypool, Cinderheart, and himself. "Okay, we are going to teach you the basics first. We are going to start off with small hits first." Lionblaze explained "The easiest thing to do is swing your paw frontwards with your claws unsheathed." Lionblaze said. "But how about when…" Lionblaze lunged at Sora and pinned him down. "You're pinned down like this?" Leafpool and Ivypool gasped in horror. "You could go for the Belly Rake and take back control in the fight." He explained. "Now, let's practice." He rushed towards Sora and before he got to pin him, Sora kicked him off with his hind legs. "I didn't even teach you that yet, I guess the element of surprise got me there." Sora smiled back at him. He practiced with Kairi and Riku, who left little scratches on the unstoppable Warrior.

"Okay good, now what if you go paw-to-paw combat?" Lionblaze stated. Cinderheart took over.

"There are two options. If you think that their underbelly is weakened, then go for the Half-Turn Belly Rake. However, if you want to do some damage, go for the Forepaw Slash to damage their face. If you're lucky, you may daze them."

"How does the Half Turn Belly Rake work?" Kairi asked

"Good question and you were just the cat I wanted to use as an example. When your enemy is either open, or you just want to do some damage to their belly, you just roll under them, attack their belly, and then get back to battle. If you wanted, you could pull off a good combo move." Cinderheart was starting to sound like a real trainer, like Lionblaze.

"Riku, you don't seem to have any questions, you alright?" Lionblaze asked.

"What? Oh sorry. Yeah I don't have any questions." Clearly something was bothering him.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Blackstar is what's wrong. He promised to help the Clans after he wanted the power to himself. He doesn't understand what darkness can do to someone." He told his friend.

"Don't worry about it. What's the least he could do?" Sora joked.

"Hey Kairi, do you wanna climb trees with me and Leafpool?" Ivypool asked.

"Sure, I'll be over there, okay guys?" They nodded and she was off to hang out with the other two she-cats.

"What do you think they'll be talking about?" Sora wondered.

"They are probably trying to ask Kairi to help exploit a mission to impress you. That or just gossip." Lionblaze inferred.

"So boys, what do you wanna do now?" Cinderheart asked.

"What do you usually do after training?" Riku asked.

"Hunt, talk, or do something fun." Cinderheart answered.

"Lionblaze should choose." Sora concluded.

"Hmmm….I would want to hunt, but I would rather talk." Lionblaze decided

"Then it's settled! We should all hang out on that tree over there." Cinderheart pointed her tail towards a tree with four empty branches, one for each of them.

"Last one there gets their fresh-kill last!" Lionblaze announced, running as fast as he could to the tree.

"For a good instructor, he could act like a kit sometimes." Cinderheart told Sora

"Hey Cinderheart, have you seen Riku?" Sora asked.

"How in the name of StarClan did you get here first?" Lionblaze was surprised that Riku was at the tree first, and at the very highest branch.

"Teleportation is all I needed." Riku told him. Sora arrived at the tree last and was complaining at how hungry he would be if he got the smallest piece of fresh-kill.

"So, do you always hang out like this?" Riku asked, his front paws hanging from the front of the tree branch, while his hind paws were hanging from the back.

"Sometimes. Don't you do this together with friends at your world?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah. We would all sit on the Paopu tree and talk about stuff." Riku replied.

For about 10 minutes, they sat there, Sora telling them some stories about new worlds. They met up with the girls who were laughing about something. Surely they had a good time.

"So, what did you girls talk about?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing." Kairi said.

"C'mon you can tell me!" Sora begged to know and for almost the entire trip back to camp, Sora was asking to know.

"I told you for the fiftieth time, and still in counting, I can't tell you!" Kairi was pretty pissed now, but that still didn't stop Sora.

"Why can't you just..." Sora stopped when Riku used the Forepaw Slash on him.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Sora rubbed his nose with his paw.

"To shut you up, obviously." Riku told him. Lionblaze and Cinderheart meowed with laughter.

They went to get their fresh-kill, when Sora was stopped by Cinderheart.

"You lost the race, so you get the last choice of fresh-kill between the four of us." Cinderheart reminded him.

"That was real? Aw man." Sora's ears dropped and he lay down, waiting. Riku was messing around with him because he took the longest time to choose over a mouse, blackbird, or squirrel.

"Will you make up your damn mind already?" Riku smirked at the hoarse command given to him. Sora quickly picked a squirrel and quickly devoured it. He walked into the Warriors den and saw the usual sight of she-cats around Lelouch. _For a strategic personality, he tires easily. _Sora thought as he padded towards a spot of the den to sleep in. Ivypool walked towards him.

"You seem grumpy all of a sudden."

"Actually, I'm quite the opposite. Knowing that Riku always acted like that makes me feel right at home."

"Well, it's good that you're happy because that makes me happy too." Ivypool leaned in closer to Sora's muzzle.

"What are you do…?" Sora was stopped when Ivypool's muzzle was now connected to his. At first, Sora's eyes were wide open with shock, but his eyes soon turned into a blue shade of soulless eyes and closed them. The kiss was about ten seconds long. All the cats were watching, even Riku and Kairi. When the kiss was finished, Sora just looked at Ivypool. _What did I just do? _Sora thought, trying to make sense into what just happened. Ivypool withdrew her muzzle.

"That was amazing!" Ivypool exclaimed

"I don't know why, but I'm actually now okay with what just happened." Sora told her. For a kiss out of nowhere, it was really passionate. Sora still pondered about the event that just happened. _That kiss was out of nowhere, but _why_ did I suddenly enjoy it halfway through? Maybe Ivypool and I can work on a relationship if she likes me that much._ With that thought in mind, he went to sleep. Outside the Warriors' den, Riku and Kairi were talking.

"Kairi, are you sure that you aren't hurt from what just happened?"

"Riku, this was all planned. Why do you think we couldn't tell Sora?" Kairi told him.

"Wait, but I thought you loved Sora." Riku was really confused now.

"I know, but we are only friends." She headed towards the medicine cat's den.

"Hello? Oh, you must be Kairi." Jayfeather didn't even know her scent yet and he could still tell who it was.

"We haven't really met, but why don't we start now?" Kairi told him.

"Well, I'm Jayfeather. I'm blind, but my sense of smell and hearing is all I need." He informed her.

"I'm Kairi, and I always see you now, but I never met you. I really think you're cute though." She admitted

"Cute? Please, you may not know, but I loathe sympathy." Jayfeather told her.

"But I really mean it. Is there anything I could do to show you?" Kairi moved her tail around his body.

"No sorry, can you please get out now?" Jayfeather asked as politely as possible.

"Okay then." Kairi moved out of his den. _What is up with that girl?_ Jayfeather wondered as he got back to sorting herbs.

"So, that little go didn't work." Riku said.

"I really like him. He's so calm and laid back."

"But, he's a medicine cat, he can't have kits." He told her.

"I never planned to have kits with him; I just wanted a little boyfriend-girlfriend relationship that's all." Kairi informed him. _It didn't work, I'm a little shocked, but that's why I devised a Plan B._


	8. Ch 7 Moments

Chapter 7: Moments

_Sora awoke from_ his sleep. _Yesterday sure was weird._ He thought as he saw Ivypool laying down right beside him. The kiss did lead some weird dreams into his mind. He had two kits with Ivypool. One was a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and the other was a silver tom with blue eyes. He tried to think about why his dream was that. Usually, they were dreams that would aid him in the real world.

"Someone's up early." Ivypool awoke from his movements while waking up.

"Yeah." That was his only reply. If he told her about that dream, who knows what could happen?

"I hope you know that I really love you and what I did yesterday was out of pure heart." Ivypool told him.

"I understand. I just hope Kairi's not mad or anything."

"Mad? I guess that I forgot to tell you. When we talked at the forest, we devised a relationship plan. She loves you very much, but she is looking for someone else. Unlike most of the she-cats, I actually wanted to forge a relationship, not just fall over my own paws stalking you every day. Instead, I think that she hopes that you aren't mad."

"I mean if you really mean it, then I'm not really mad." Sora inside was a little heartbroken. Why would the girl that he risks his life for want another male? It was alright thought because he saw something in Ivypool, StarClan knows what and kind of fell in love with her since their little kiss.

"Riku, Kairi and I plan to go visit RiverClan." Sora told her.

"Okay and why are you telling me this?"

"Well, how can I put this, I don't know why, but I'm worried about you when we leave." Sora confessed.

"Worried, about me? So you like me back then?" Ivypool wanted to meow in surprise.

"I don't know, maybe. I just don't want you kissing anyone else, because I don't kiss anyone for nothing." Sora said that last line jokingly.

"Don't worry, I promise." She gave him a lick on the cheek.

When everyone was wide awake, Sora, Riku, and Kairi grouped up. "So, you three are going to visit RiverClan?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, we decided to see how it's like over there." Riku told him.

"Well, you won't know which way to go because Kairi probably doesn't have all the territories in her head." Bramblestar said. "So, I'm going to let Dovewing show you which way to go." He added.

"That would be great, thanks." Riku replied. Dovewing walked up to them.

"So, are you three ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep." They all responded. As they walked out of ThunderClan camp, Bramblestar yelled out,

"Make sure to come back safe all of you." They walked into the forest and started on their journey to RiverClan.

"So Sora, my sister really loves you." Dovewing struck a conversation.

"I know, I'm okay with it though." Sora replied.

"I bet you are." Dovewing unsheathed her claws.

"You aren't mad about it, are you?" Sora wanted to make sure she was fine with it.

"Of course I'm okay with it! You are one of my best friends and I couldn't think of a greater male to have her. If this works out, you'll be my brother-in-law." Dovewing told him.

"Aww, your kits would be sooo cute." Kairi told him.

"Let's just hope they don't turn out like their father." Riku joked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, infuriated. The two girls laughed. _Plan B will come into effect once we get there._ Kairi thought as they jumped over the small creek. When they got there, Sora and Riku were just looking at the camp, noticing how different it was from ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

"Dovewing, will you be staying with us?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry, I have Clan duties to attend to. But don't worry, Lionblaze will come back to pick you three up." Dovewing reassured them.

When she left, they walked around the camp. "Kairi!" Grasspelt ran out of the Warriors' den and tackled her.

"Guys, this is Grasspelt. He has shown a very deep love for me." Grasspelt blushed when she said this, but blushed even more when Kairi licked his face.

"Well, he does have the same fur and eye color as me, so I see why you got confused." Sora told her. Mistystar approached them.

"Welcome back Kairi, I see you three came to help?"

"Actually, we kind of came over to hang out with my old friends." She told Mistystar.

"I guess that is acceptable. There isn't really much work to do here anyways." Mistystar accepted her request. They each bowed and headed for the Warriors den.

"Sora, Riku, I'd like you to meet Graymist, Mintfur, and Icewing." The she-cats weren't like the ones in ThunderClan, which was fine with them.

"You two talk with them while I talk with Grasspelt." Kairi informed them. They couldn't ask her why she couldn't talk to Grasspelt around them, but they had three cats to talk to.

"So, Kairi talked a lot about you two." Graymist started.

"I hope she gave us a good impression." Riku replied.

"She did. I hear you two are pretty cool." Mintfur said.

"If you want Mintfur, you can talk with them while we both hang out." Icewing told him.

"Sure, I'll see you two later on then." Mintfur said and the two she-cats left.

"What's with them?" Sora asked.

"I think they want us to have an all tom time." Mintfur guessed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Grasspelt, do you want to take a little walk with me?" Kairi asked

"Sure, I don't mind. What for?" he asked.

"Just to catch up with each other." They walked to the river where he found Kairi when she was transported into this world.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Grasspelt asked.

"You and me." She told him.

"Us two?" he was confused at this point.

"I know how much you love me, and I am actually starting to develop feelings for you." She admitted. _Why is this so sudden?_ He asked himself.

"I don't know why, but I guess that to see someone who loves me so much, that they cry when I leave is just heartwarming. Sure, Sora saved me a couple of times, but we are only friends." Kairi told him.

"I see, so what do you want to do now?" Grasspelt asked.

"We could kiss if you want, that would start our relationship." Kairi stated.

"Wait, but how will this work if we are in different Clans?" he asked her.

"It will work out somehow." Kairi just connected muzzles with him after her response. They just closed their eyes in the process. It was the most unimaginable thing that happened to either one of them. When the kiss was over, Grasspelt couldn't believe what just happened. He just kissed the she-cat he had his eyes on when they first met. _Plan B was a success_. Kairi thought. "You don't want kits or anything right?" Grasspelt asked her.

"It depends on how strong our love is." She told him as they entered into another kiss.

"As much as I want kits, we would still be breaking the Warrior code." Grasspelt told her.

"If it's important to you, then it's important to me." Kairi told him. "Besides, I couldn't bear having kits!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back in ThunderClan, Lelouch was having his own usual day: waking up and being greeted by many females. _Where are Sora, Riku, and Kairi? _He wondered as he looked around. Today he wanted to hang out with them and such. Dovewing had entered the camp and Lelouch rushed to her.

"Well, someone's eager to talk to me." Dovewing stated.

"I was just wondering where you went." Lelouch was already tired from running at least twenty feet.

"I just went to escort Sora, Riku, and Kairi to RiverClan." She informed him.

"Thanks for telling me." He breathed in between words

"No problem and you should really go back for more rest. You look like you were hunting all day." Dovewing joked. He knew that this was needed, so he went back into the Warriors' den.

"You look tired." Lionblaze told him.

"I'm not the physical type, you know that." He responded.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to get you out of some Clan duties until you recover." Lionblaze winked at Lelouch.

"Thanks Lionblaze, I don't know what I'd do without you." Lionblaze smiled back at Lelouch and headed out of the Warriors' den. _God I need to strengthen up to survive_. Icecloud walked into the den and saw Lelouch lying down.

"Oh, hey Lulu."

"Shirley, is that you?" he looked around to see Icecloud.

"You shouldn't call me that, it reminds me of Shirley too much." Lelouch informed her.

"Oh, sorry." Icecloud apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I could go get you some water, or a piece of fresh-kill." She told him.

"Water would be fine, thanks." Lelouch replied.

With that, she was off with a pile of moss to get some water. In about five minutes, she was back with moss, dripping with water.

"Thanks Icecloud." Lelouch thanked her as he grabbed for the moss.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to give you the water, now open up that mouth of yours." She commanded him like he was a kit. He couldn't complain, all he cared about was getting some water. When he opened his mouth, she gently squeezed the moss so the water would flow gently like a peaceful waterfall. At times, Lelouch would get some water on his face and swing his front paws in the air. Icecloud gave him the 'cute anime smile with your eyes closed'. Icecloud withdrew the moss from above his face when it was empty. "Okay, all done, do you feel better?" she asked him.

"Yeah, thanks for doing all this for me. I'll find a way to repay you somehow." Lelouch assured her. A thought rang in Icecloud's head. She actually liked Lelouch ever since he came to ThunderClan.

"Can you do it now?" she wondered.

"Already thought of something?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I just need to know if you are okay with it first." Icecloud told him.

"Alright, what do you want?" Lelouch asked in a patient tone.

"I really would like to kiss you." Icecloud's voice drifted off as the request came to a conclusion.

"A ki-kiss?" Lelouch wanted to make sure he heard her right. She nodded, her fur on her face turning red as she did this.

"If that's what you would like, then I have no problem really." Lelouch assured her.

"Okay, but could you start it? I haven't really kissed anyone, just licks to muzzles." She requested. Lelouch nodded. He had no problem with starting after the kisses he has given in his past life. He stood up, face-to-face with Icecloud, and started advancing his muzzle forward. In about five seconds, their muzzles connected. Icecloud couldn't believe what was happening. Her eyes started as being wide open, but relatively began to close as the kiss surpassed the ten second mark.

Undetected, Icecloud's brother, Foxleap, watched the kiss happen. At first, his eyes were wide with surprise, but after about twenty seconds, he jumped in. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing to my sister?!" he said. They left the kiss and both looked at Foxleap.

"Foxleap, you scared us to death!" Icecloud told him.

"I was just trying to save you from whatever he was doing!" Foxleap informed her, pointing a paw over at Lelouch.

"Kissing me? Foxleap, I was in no danger, we were having some alone time." She informed her brother.

"Wow, then that kiss was looong. I never knew you could do that sis." He told her.

"Neither did I." she replied.

"Well, I got to get back to Clan duties." Foxleap told them as he left. "Oh, and Lelouch, don't hurt my sister okay?" he said as his head popped back into the Warriors' den.

"I won't don't worry." He replied and Foxleap left, for real this time. "So, how was it?" Lelouch asked.

"It was really nice, thanks for doing it." Icecloud told her. "Lelouch, this may seem sudden, but do you think we could be, not mates, but boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked him. Lelouch looked into her bright blue eyes. She liked him that much and she did help him today. She was also a good kisser and was pretty, but aside from aesthetics, she was a kind hearted she-cat that anyone would be lucky to have.

"Yes, I would love that." Lelouch accepted, and they pulled in again for another kiss.

"He even has a mate now. I knew that he would fit right in with this life." Lionblaze told Dovewing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at RiverClan, Sora, Riku, and Mintfur were playing a game. Mostly, it was Sora and Mintfur because Riku was too mature to be playing tag, or hide-and-seek, which Sora was willing to play. After trials of those games, Sora had an idea. "How about, Riku and I battle, while you watch?" Sora told Mintfur.

"Battle? Why would you two want that?" Mintfur asked.

"For one, it's a good way to train my skills, and two; I still need to kick his ass for clawing me in the face yesterday." Sora informed him.

"So Riku, you in, or are you too scared." Sora made mocking faces at Riku.

"I'm in, but this is going to be quick." Riku told him.

"We'll see about that." Sora charged at Riku with the Oathkeeper in his jaw. Riku jumped and summoned his Way to the Dawn.

"No Form changes or magic, okay?" Riku said. Sora agreed, and Riku charged at Sora with incredible speed from above. Riku hit Sora with much force that he pushed Sora twenty feet away from him. Sora saw a tree behind him and he placed his paws on the tree, and lunged forward with a force so great, it left Mintfur's fur all messed up. They then clashed Keyblades in the air. Sora was the only mad one here, while Riku would just look at him with a smirk. They landed ten feet away from each other, and Sora's Keyblade started to glow. "I told you no magic!" Riku told him.

"I don't even know what's going on myself." Sora replied. When he placed his Keyblade in the direction of the air, a beam released from it into the sky.

"Sora, what did you do?" Riku asked.

"What part of 'I don't know what's going on myself' did you not understand?" Sora told him. A lightning bolt struck near them.

"Great StarClan shit!?" Mintfur was scared now. The lightning caused smoke, but no fire. They heard coughing and saw a cat come out of the smoke. A dark cream colored cat came out of the smoke. He had a familiar spiky hairstyle and a sword on his back.

"Where am I, and who are you cats?" the cat asked.

"Cloud, is that you?" Sora asked. He spotted that hair and sword, and he was positive it was him.

"Sora, what's going on here, and why is my sword so heavy now?" Cloud was obviously confused.

"I guess that I summoned you here." Sora inferred.

"Why am I a cat now?" Cloud asked.

"Well, you need to blend in with the Clans, so you need to be in a cat form." Sora explained.

"This feels so weird, can I go back now?" Cloud clearly didn't like it one bit.

"I would try to get you out of here, but I don't know how." Sora worried him now.

"Try imagining that you are back where you were." Mintfur interrupted. Cloud didn't know who that cat was, but he tried. In three seconds, Cloud disappeared.

"Mintfur, how did you know that?" Sora asked in shock. "I don't know. Lucky guess?" Mintfur was clueless about how he could guess so perfectly.

"What's with all the noise?" Kairi and Grasspelt came out of nowhere.

"Nothing. Riku and I were just training, and I accidently summoned Cloud here." Sora told her.

"And all of that is nothing?" Kairi said.

"Well, at least we know you can summon now. Who knows who else you can summon?" Riku wondered.

"Why don't we head back to RiverClan for some lunch?" Grasspelt proclaimed.

"He's right, I'm starving!" Mintfur agreed and they headed back to RiverClan camp. When they got there, the fresh-kill pile was unlike the one at ThunderClan. It contained something that they have actually eaten before: fish. Sora ran to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a fish. He immediately started eating it. The rest of them grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and started eating.

"So Grasspelt, you got the girl today?" Mintfur teased him.

"How did you know?" Grasspelt wondered.

"Trust me; it doesn't take a genius to trick you into telling me something I didn't even know." Mintfur told him.

Out of nowhere, Lionblaze appeared behind them "C'mon you guys it's getting late, I got to take you to ThunderClan right away." Lionblaze informed them.

"Lionblaze, when did you get here?" Kairi asked.

"I've got here five minutes ago. Mistystar, I hope they weren't any trouble." He told the RiverClan leader.

"Trouble? No way! They had a lot of fun here." Mistystar told him. Lionblaze walked to the RiverClan exit.

"Don't worry you three, I'll be here waiting." Sora and Riku walked over to Lionblaze when they were done, but Kairi took some time to say bye to Grasspelt. They said bye to each other and ended up kissing. Lionblaze and Mistystar watched this take place. Kairi just walked over to Lionblaze and waved a paw at Grasspelt. As they were walking back to ThunderClan, Lionblaze asked Kairi some questions.

"I see that you love Grasspelt, but it's against the Warrior Code to love a cat from another Clan." Lionblaze told her. She understood, but that wouldn't stop her from loving him.

"I know Lionblaze, but I think I actually found love. I don't want kits or anything."

"I know you don't, but I don't want you risking your life because of it." Lionblaze really cared about his friends and wanted to keep them safe. _Kairi really found true love, but it sickens me that because of the Warrior Code, they can't be together. Can the Warrior Code really break the bonds of love?_


	9. Ch 8 Darkness Arises

Well, here's the final chapter before the Epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, and have found it of less of an eye sore with me spacing out the dialogue.

* * *

Chapter 8: Darkness Arises

_"Okay, so tell_ me why are you helping me?" Blackstar asked Xehanort.

_We share similar enemies and goals. _

"So, when can all the destruction happen?" Blackstar asked.

_In time my friend, first, you need to announce to your Clan about your plans to rule the forest_. Xehanort told him.

"But they'll think I'm crazy if I tell them a voice in my head told me to." Blackstar argued.

_Soon, I will be incarnated into your world, but during battle, I'll be inside you, giving you all my power to your disposal. _ When they got to ShadowClan, Blackstar immediately moved to the boulder at the edge of the ShadowClan clearing to address ShadowClan about the cunning plan of destruction.

"Okay ShadowClan listen up! As you all know from two sunrises ago at the Gathering, we were deprived of Riku. This has infuriated me so much, that I have created a plan of destruction so that ShadowClan may rule the Clans!"

"Wait, wouldn't that be acting just like the Dark Forest?" a cat in the crowd asked his Clanmates.

"Silence! We are nothing like those fox-hearted cats! We just want what we deserve. We have been bossed around by other Clans for long enough!" A black portal appeared, and a white cat with yellow eyes and fur on its head that was slicked back with the addition of white bangs appeared.

"Who in the name of StarClan is that?" a she-cat asked.

"I am Xehanort. I am here to fulfill your Clan's destiny for a better future." He informed the Clan.

"So, this is what you look like. Xehanort, do you have any ideas on how to start our takeover?" he asked him. Right now, it felt like Xehanort was the deputy of ShadowClan.

"Nothing yet, but as the leader, you should be the one thinking." Xehanort told him.

"Well, first I would like to see the power that you have, if you don't mind." Blackstar asked him. Xehanort's paw was enclosed around by an eerie darkness. When he lifted his paw up, dark creatures arose from a dark portal on the ground.

"What in the name of StarClan are those!?" mostly every cat in ShadowClan, even Blackstar, wondered what they were.

"Do not fret, these are Heartless. They will be your allies when battle comes. They will take on many forms, so try not to worry." Xehanort informed them.

"With these creatures on our side, there is no way we can be stopped. Meeting over!" Blackstar commanded and every cat went to their usual Clan duties.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Did you see all that Applefur? I really think that this is all a bad idea." Snowbird told her friend.

"Yeah me too, it seems like the Dark Forest all over again." Applefur replied.

"I don't like the sound of all this either." Tigerheart popped into their conversation, both she-cats looking at him, clueless that he would get into the conversation. "What? I don't want my Clan to be like Tigerstar. Being kin with him just tears my life in half. I will do anything to help you two." Tigerheart told the two.

"Okay Tigerheart, we will let you in our small alliance, but you must stay quiet when we talk about this because we may get caught." Snowbird informed him.

"You have my word." He responded.

"We should first tell the other Clans about this dilemma so that they can be prepared for battle." Applefur stated.

"That's a good idea, but how will we execute the plan?" Tigerheart asked.

"I got it! We could try to do it overnight." Snowbird said.

"That is a good idea, but when Blackstar finds out, he will kill us no doubt." Applefur had a worried tone in her meow.

"Should we just stay in one of the Clans and join them for the battle?" Tigerheart asked.

"That's a good idea too, but that would just bring on the battle earlier due to accusations on what happened to three warriors." Snowbird said.

"Well, I'm outta ideas." Tigerheart just slumped down onto the floor.

"We should first go execute internal plans." Applefur added.

"That could work, but if we ask a cat to join us that is for the path of destruction, then we are screwed." Tigerheart stated.

"Damn! There is no way to perfectly execute any plan!" Snowbird exclaimed.

"Snowbird calm down. I think that we should chat about this during some sort of Clan duty." Applefur said.

"Clan duty… I got it! We could go talk to the Clans during border patrol! That way, it wouldn't matter if we crossed borders or be out of ShadowClan for a long period of time." Tigerheart had a proud meow in his idea.

"That may actually work. Tigerheart, you're a genius!" Applefur gave him a lick on his muzzle, which he took as a pat on the back.

"Okay, we should go to my father and ask him to go on a border patrol." Tigerheart stated. Their first plan would go into work in a matter of pawsteps.

"Rowanclaw, Rowanclaw! Can Tigerheart, Applefur and I go on a border patrol today?" Snowbird asked.

"You three are just going to tell the other Clans about what's going on here aren't you?" They all stared at him in shock.

"H-how did you know?" Applefur asked.

"Trust me; anyone could hear my son's loud cases of excitement." Rowanclaw told them.

"I hope nobody else heard our plans though." He told his father.

"What plan?" Blackstar walked up behind them.

"Plan? Ha ha, what plan? You probably mistook the word 'plan' for party. We were planning Xehanort a surprise party for helping us make our Clan all powerful." Tigerheart told him.

"Parties? Why do that when you can train? No parties!" Blackstar padded away.

"That was a close one. We should all just whisper now." Snowbird told them. They all nodded.

"So Rowanclaw, are you in with our plans?" Applefur asked.

"Of course! I will let you three go on the patrol, but make sure to keep the plan secret." Rowanclaw informed them.

"Thanks! Oh and can you figure out other cats that are against this plan?" Tigerheart asked.

"Whatever will help you three." He replied, and they were off. Once they got into the forest, they all stopped together in one group to plan their strategy out.

"So, do we split up, or do we go altogether?" Snowbird questioned.

"We should go altogether in case any danger is pending around." Tigerheart suggested.

"Okay then. We should go to ThunderClan first. They are the ones in the most danger." Applefur stated. They both nodded and headed east to ThunderClan camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Xehanort, you called me in here?" Blackstar asked.

"Yes I did, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I need to do a little rearrangement to your plan." He pulled out his Keyblade and pointed it forwards to his stomach."

"Y-you have a Keyblade as well?!"

"No time for questions. Your body possesses a copious amount of darkness that is mine for the taking!" Xehanort thrust the Keyblade forward into his heart. A white orb of light came out during the process. "Go! Dwell inside this cat forever more!"

"What the hell!" The orb of light went inside of Blackstar. Xehanort's body fell to the ground, disappearing.

Blackstar was now outlined with a line of darkness. "What *pant* did he do?! Ahhhh!" His howl went throughout ShadowClan. The darkness faded away for now. Blackstar now had the fur on his head just like Xehanort's.

"Now this is better." Xehanort had wiped out all of Blackstar's existence. _Now to control this Clan like a real leader._ Xehanort walked out of the Leaders' den and stood on that boulder that Blackstar stood on.

"Listen up you worthless cats! We attack the Clans tonight! Any objections will send you straight to oblivion."

"What in the name of StarClan happened to Blackstar?" one cat asked.

"Blackstar now resides somewhere else. He craved power, but I took over his body to give him that power." Xehanort explained. "Now all of you get some rest because the final battle is near." He commanded. All the cats were now terrified by the new leader, so they listened to everything he said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The three ShadowClan warriors were at the entrance to ThunderClan camp. "Hey guys! I thought I'd never see you again." Riku greeted them.

"No time to talk, we need to talk to Bramblestar, right away!" Tigerheart told him.

"Okay, I'll go get him." Riku ran into the Leaders' den and saw a sight he really didn't want to see. He just walked back out and knocked on the rock that the cave was made of.

"Come in." Bramblestar commanded.

"Bramblestar, Tigerheart, Applefur, and Snowbird are here and they need to tell you something that is very urgent." he informed the leader.

"Okay, I'll follow you." Bramblestar walked outside with Riku to find the ShadowClan warriors. "What brings you three here?" he asked them

"It's about Blackstar. He is trying to rule every Clan in the forest and he has help from someone by the name of Xehanort." Tigerheart explained. In the Warriors' den with Ivypool, Sora's ears pricked up when he heard that name and ran straight out to see them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just say Xehanort?!" Sora really wanted to know.

"Yes and he can summon creatures known as Heartless." Snowbird explained.

"Kairi, you have to listen to this." Kairi came out of the Warriors' den and the Keyblade wielders were all together now.

"We three didn't want this. We aren't sure about any other cats, but we came here to warn you about the danger you guys may be facing." Applefur explained.

"We predict that they will come and attack ThunderClan first, so we warned you first." Tigerheart explained.

"When will this battle begin?" Bramblestar asked.

"We aren't sure exactly when, so you guys need to be on your paws at all times." Snowbird informed. While they were all talking, Tigerheart drifted over to Kairi.

"So um.., you are really pretty."

"Back off." Kairi unsheathed her claws.

"Worth a shot." Tigerheart backed away.

"Well, I think we should keep you three here so that you stay safe." Bramblestar suggested.

"We would, but we need to warn the other two Clans." Applefur explained.

"Bramblestar, just make sure that ThunderClan is ready for anything." Tigerheart informed him as the three ran off.

"It's getting late; I think that we should go check in with Rowanclaw." Snowbird advised

"But we still need to inform WindClan and RiverClan!" Tigerheart exclaimed in an important tone.

"We can do it after we check back in, now let's go!" Applefur stated. In about ten minutes, they were back in ShadowClan territory.

"I hope you three have gotten your rest for tonight." Xehanort told them.

"Yes Bla-Blackstar." Snowbird stuttered.

"Good because we attack ThunderClan at night." He informed them. When he walked away, they both huddled up together.

"What happened to Blackstar, he sounds more devious and malevolent, and where did he get fur on his head?" Tigerheart wondered.

"No time, we gotta go warn the other Clans!"

"Don't do it! You oppose Xehanort and he'll kill you!" Rowanclaw informed them from afar.

"Rowanclaw, we gotta do it! If ThunderClan falls, then what?" Snowbird asked in an urgent tone.

"Then we just hope for the best. Don't you remember the prophecy? Three saviors shall rise and bring justice. They are the key to the Clans' survival and peace." He reminded them about the prophecy.

"Let's just hope it lives up to its reputation." Applefur said.

"ShadowClan, prepare for battle!" Xehanort commanded. _Shit! There's no time! Sora, Riku, and Kairi, let's hope you're all the Clan needs_. Tigerstar hoped as he walked up to Xehanort.

"This is our time. We shall rein victorious over all these scoundrels!" He summoned a couple of Shadows, and Soldiers. "With this army at our disposal, we shall not lose. Now ShadowClan, are you ready to give them Hell?" The whole Clan chanted 'Yes!' "Good, now let's show ThunderClan true power."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bramblestar set up lookouts after the ShadowClan warriors left. "Bramblestar, I see a bunch of yellow objects in the distance, and I smell ShadowClan! Brackenfur informed him.

"Okay ThunderClan, we have minimal time for setup. Lelouch, can you be the commanded in this battle?" he asked him.

"I'm on it. Now, all of you need to set up into four groups of five. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lionblaze, you are group leaders." He continued.

"Lionblaze, you go with Dustpelt, Blossomfall, Dovewing, and Graystripe. Sora, you have Foxleap, Sandstorm, and Bramblestar."

"That's fine with me." Bramblestar stated.

"Good. Riku, I want you with Cloudtail, Leafpool, and Rosepetal. And Kairi, I want your group of Thornclaw, Hazeltail, and Berrynose to stay behind and protect the Clan. I will call you in case of reinforcements. Any objections?" No cat spoke.

"Good, now ThunderClan, let's show them why we are the Clan of Destiny!" ThunderClan warriors walked towards the clearing, a perfect battlefield. Lelouch would stay perched up onto a tree as the commander.

"You guys ready?" he asked his Clanmates?

"Ready doesn't being to put it." Sora replied with his can-do attitude, summoning the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. On the other side of things, ShadowClan warriors scented ThunderClan cats.

"Sir, they are at the clearing." Rowanclaw informed him.

"Then let's go there! Have you cats not been in battle before?" They all advanced to the clearing where they saw a group of ThunderClan cats.

"This is what we have to deal with? They're outnumbered. Let's finish this quick." The two Clans met face-to-face.

"Blackstar, you will lose your final life here." Bramblestar provoked him.

"Xehanort! What are you doing here?!" Sora demanded.

"Why does that concern you? I'm here to do ShadowClan a favor." He informed him.

"A favor?! You're bringing terror to other Clans! Tigerheart came out of the ShadowClan crowd along with Snowbird and Applefur. "We don't want your favor. As Warriors' we fight for peace!" they moved to the ThunderClan side of the battlefield. _C'mon this has to work_. The other cats watched and saw that Xehanort did nothing. Rowanclaw was the next to move to ThunderClan, and on ten seconds, all that was left on the ShadowClan side was a bunch of Heartless and Xehanort.

"I don't need any of you, I have all the power I need!" The Heartless lunged at the cats. Sora just ran past the rows of Heartless, not caring where his Keyblade's hits landed. Riku jumped into the air and plummeted downwards, causing a giant wave of energy to wipe all the Heartless around the radius of his attack out.

"Lionblaze's squad, move in and clear a path for Sora. Sora, I need you to find Xehanort." Lelouch commanded. Lionblaze's group was surrounded by Watchers, Soldiers, and Shadows. The Watches shot beams of lasers at then, causing some cuts, as well as scratches from the Soldiers and Shadows. Dovewing busted her way out of there and used her hearing to help Sora.

"Sora, Xehanort's near the river,"

"Thanks Dovewing."

"Oh and make sure you stay alive for my sister." Sora nodded and he was off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Graystripe dug his fangs into one of the Shadows and it disappeared into thin air. Lionblaze took out the Watchers by pouncing on one, and then finishing it off with one slash. Riku's group was dealing with more copious amounts of Heartless. The Soldiers took on Leafpool; the Shadows took on Cloudtail, while Riku and Rosepetal dealt with the Watchers. "Go help Leafpool, I got these." Riku told Rosepetal. She nodded and ran to Leafpool's aid. Riku leaped on one of the Watchers and aimed it laser beam cannon attack all around, wiping our Heartless that weren't even in his path.

"Riku, come quick!" Rosepetal's meow was filled with worry. Leafpool had a giant gash on her stomach.

"Do I take her back to camp?" Cloudtail asked.

"No, I got this." He lifted his Way to the Dawn up in the air. "Cure!" A green light shone around Leafpool and her gash quickly disappeared. "Take her back to camp for some rest." Riku commanded.

"But what about you?" Rosepetal wondered in worry. A brown tabby tom from ShadowClan slashed through a nearby Heartless.

"Don't worry, we got his back." Tigerheart stated.

"Thanks. C'mon Leafpool let's go." Cloudtail said. _ I hope they'll be fine._ Riku turned back around to face the Heartless.

Sora caught up with his group to Xehanort. "Give it up Xehanort!" Sora said.

"Give up? The war has just begun." He shot a dark bolt of lightning that hit Bramblestar and knocked him back.

"Bramblestar!" Sora ran up to him. "Heal!" he commanded using a Cure spell.

"Thanks Sora."

"You three get out of here, this is too dangerous." Sora told them.

"But we need to—" Sandstorm was interrupted by Sora.

"Go now!" he commanded. All three of them left to take on the Heartless at the clearing.

"Sora, your Clan is no match for what I have in store." He lifted a paw and created a dark portal. Out of it came a Darkside.

"Xehanort, you are going to destroy the whole Forest!" Sora yelled at him

"If it helps me take over the forest, then I don't give a damn!" The Darkside was finally summoned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_What the hell is that thing?! _Lelouch wondered from atop the tree. Is that thing's hand coming closer? _I gotta get down from here right away!_ Lelouch jumped off of the tree and the Darkside knocked the tree down.

"Lelouch!" All the allied cats meowed in unison. Sora ran away from his battle to go check on Lelouch He saw the tree, but no sign of Lelouch. He heard Lionblaze actually crying.

"Lionblaze, is everything all right?" Sora asked.

"Cure dammit Cure!" Riku commanded. Sora looked. Lelouch was crushed by the falling tree. "Lelouch, try to move out of there!" Lelouch tried, but ended up gasping in pain. "Lelouch you can't die! You mustn't die! Please…not now." Lionblaze was crying the most out of everyone. "Everyone don't worry. I'll come back in a matter of minutes. Remember, I have my father's code, so I'll be revived. Just hold off the Heartless for now and show them what ThunderClan can do." Lelouch shut his eyes after his final words.

"Xehanort's going to pay for this! Sora started glowing a bright white. His muzzle moved more outwards. His claws and fangs grew sharper. His fur changed from a dark brown to a snowy white, almost like Riku's. His fur was now covered with patters that resembled an eye with wind patterns. His fur and hair would move as if wind was gusting upwards, but it was all his energy causing it. He had no Keyblade in his jaw, only the Two Become One and Ultima Weapon floating behind him. Also, he wasn't a cat anymore; he was more like, a wolf. "He's gonna pay for what he did." Sora ran all the way back to Xehanort. _Please StarClan, keep everyone safe_. Sandstorm gave a prayer of hope.

Sora saw the Darkside right in front of him. He jumped so that he was near enough to land hits.

"This is for Lelouch!" He used his mind and moved his Keyblades into an X cutting formation. He then slashed so fast that he could cause multiple Keyblades to rain down on the Darkside. He then slashed his Keyblade everywhere so he didn't miss a spot. He even used his claws and scratched it. "You're done." He rocketed down with his Keyblades in front of him and drove through the Darkside. He walked over to find Xehanort and the Darkside behind him just disintegrated in the darkness of the forest.

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone came back to fight." He summoned his Keyblade and Sora stood there, ready for what may happen.

"Sora wait, you'll need me too. By the way, nice Final Form." Riku told him.

"Let's go!" Sora charged at him while Riku struck Xehanort down with Thunder magic.

"That magic isn't gonna work on me!" Xehanort appeared behind Riku and slashed him with his Keyblade. _Damn he's strong!_ Sora teleported behind him and struck him up in the air. He made these slashes extra powerful. While his Keyblade was attacking from every angle, Sora lunged at him, using some moves Lionblaze taught him. His claws and Keyblade were covered in blood, yet he still was alive.

"It's over!" Sora was on the ground as he watched his Keyblades dig right through Xehanort's body. Sora walked up to the lifeless body, when all of a sudden, he was grasped by the Guardian Heartless behind Xehanort. "Ngh!" Sora tried his best to struggle out of the strong grasp, but couldn't. His Keyblades were floating behind him but started to disappear. His fur lost the while coloring and turned brown again. His muzzle was back to normal, and so were his claws and fangs. He was back to his normal, cat form.

"You see, darkness triumphs all. Nothing can stop it."

"Sora!" Riku gasped as he saw what was happening to his best friend. Sora was being squeezed so hard that when he coughed, blood would come out of his mouth every so often. His breathing became hard and he started to close his eyes. Riku couldn't bear the sight, but what could he do? He remembered that one time where the Keyblade shot a beam of light to kill Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, but could it work by himself. He held it in his tail and concentrated. He had to save Sora, which was his only motivation. He closed his eyes and his hair started moving upwards. "Sora!" He released a beam of light that pierced through Sora and Xehanort's Heartless. He dropped Sora to the ground, but he was unharmed by the beam.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked him.

"Riku, *cough* you did it." He told him. Riku cured him and Sora was nursed back to full health. They looked at the lifeless body of Blackstar/Xehanort.

"We did it." Riku told him.

"No Riku, you did it." The sun began to rise. "C'mon, we should go back and see how they are doing.

When they arrived, Ivypool ran up to Sora at their side of the clearing. "You're alive! I hope you're alright." Ivypool asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He gave her an affectionate lick on the muzzle.

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi called them to come over where she was. "Kairi what?" Sora asked. He saw that just like Lelouch promised, he was alive. He ran over and tackled him to the ground.

"You're gonna end up killing me again with the amount of weight your putting onto me." Sora got off and gave him a smile.

"It's great to see you back." The two Clans brought their attention to Bramblestar, who had an announcement to make.

"I would like to thank ShadowClan for helping us in this battle. Without their help, we probably would've lost." Bramblestar stated.

"Wait, if Blackstar is dead, doesn't that mean that Rowanclaw is your guy's new leader?" Dovewing asked. Tigerheart thought about it and realized that just now.

"Oh yeah! Rowanclaw is our new leader now."

"Rowanstar! Rowanstar! Rowanstar!" ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats both cheered.

"Because I am leader now, my first command is that ShadowClan goes back home." They all cheered as they followed the command. They all waved goodbye to each other as the ShadowClan army faded out of sight.


	10. Epilogue

Here is the **FINAL **Chapter of The Key To The Clans series. I hope you enjoyed people that have come this far and kept on reading. Not many reviews, but If you read this and enjoyed the story, please leave a review. I don't run on them, but just show your support for all you, hmmm I can't think of a word for fans of my story, so just enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue

_"Well, the battle's_ over. We brought peace just like we were told to in the Prophecy." Sora said as he walked back to ThunderClan with every ThunderClan cat.

"Yup. I can't believe how exotic this life was." Kairi told them.

"I think I was so accustomed to this life that I forgot about our old life." Riku stated and they all laughed.

"You all fought well, like true ThunderClan warriors." Bramblestar told his Clanmates.

"Bramblestar, I think we may be staying here for a while. We don't know how to get back home." Sora told him.

"Great! Without you three, I don't know how different our lives would be. I actually hope that you three could stay here forever." Bramblestar told him.

"Yes! That means more fun filled days for us!" Graystripe cheered and tackled Sora. Lionblaze smiled. When they got to ThunderClan camp, they were greeted by meows of victory. Ivypool walked up to talk to Sora.

"Lionblaze told me about your Final Form. Maybe you should show it to me sometime." She told him. He just replied with a kiss.

"Lelouch! I was soooooo worried about you!" Icecloud cried on his shoulders.

"Thanks Icecloud, but no need to worry, you may see me dead, but I will come back always, I promise. Unless someone takes the code I took from my father." He laughed a little "Like that would ever happen"

"Lionblaze, I knew you'd still be alive." Cinderheart went into a passionate kiss with Lionblaze. The love didn't end there when Squirrelflight ran to Bramblestar and give him a kiss too.

"Look at everyone; we are like the only two not kissing anyone." Riku told Kairi.

"I know, but I'm not going to run to RiverClan to kiss Grasspelt." Kairi told him. Riku turned around and was greeted my Hazeltail's muzzle to his.

"That's for being a hero." Hazeltail told him.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Random, pretty random." Kairi told him.

At ShadowClan territory, everything was getting back to normal. "Thanks for your help Tigerheart. If it wasn't for you, our plan wouldn't have been executed correctly." The two she-cats gave him licks on his muzzle.

"Aw, stop it you two." Rowanstar walked onto the boulder to speak with his Clan.

"ShadowClan, we have just endured a great war that I hope will never happen again. Our leader, Blackstar was killed in battle, but who am I to blame ThunderClan on giving us such a great big favor. I really wanted you all hear so that I could announce my deputy for ShadowClan. Oakfur, would you please come up here?" Rowanstar asked.

"Sure, I'll be up there in just a sec'." He told him. When he was up there, Rowanstar started speaking.

"Oakfur has shown very exceptional capabilities in leadership. If I were to die, I would want him to be the next leader of ShadowClan. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Oakfur." Cheers of 'Oakfur!' were heard throughout ShadowClan.

"Congratulations on becoming deputy Oakfur! Tigerheart told him.

"Thanks. I'll make sure not to let this Clan down."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sora, Lelouch, Lionblaze, and Bramblestar, could you four report to the Medicine Cat's den right away please." Jayfeather told them. When they arrived, Jayfeather called Kairi over.

"Kairi, could you bring Briarlight outside of the Medicine Cat's den for a while please?" Jayfeather asked.

"Sure. C'mon Briarlight." Kairi grabbed her from the scruff and brought her outside of the Medicine Cat's den.

"You four have something familiar with each other. Do any of you know what it is?" Jayfeather asked. The four of them just looked at each other, confused.

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked.

"You four each have a mate." Jayfeather told them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't have a mate, just a girlfriend, and that's Ivypool." Sora told him.

"The same with me and Icecloud." Lelouch told him.

"Okay, but still, look outside at each of your respective 'girlfriends'. Do you see anything different about them?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well, I noticed that all of them have gained a little weight." Lionblaze told him.

"What are you trying to say about them, huh?" Sora took this as an offence, even thought they were great friends.

"No Sora, calm down. Lionblaze, you are on the right track, as per usual. I think I should just tell you now straightforward. Each one of you is going to have kits." Jayfeather informed them all.

"Wait, so that means that I.., but I never did with Ivypool!" Sora was really confused at this point, and so was Lelouch.

"Look, I know this may feel weird, but they came over to me the other day to ask me what was wrong. I expected them to be expecting kits because I'm one-hundred percent sure that they don't eat that much, until now." Jayfeather told them.

"Is that all?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, now you may all talk about it amongst your friends or whatnot. Oh, and can one of you tell Kairi to bring Briarlight back in?" Jayfeather asked.

"I'll do it." Sora told him. When he walked out of the den, Sora looked for Kairi. "Jayfeather says that you can bring Briarlight back in now." Sora told her.

"Oh, okay." She grabbed Briarlight gently and brought her back to the Medicine Cat's den.

"Oh hey Sora, what's with the face? We just won a battle." Riku told him.

"I know but." Sora whispered into Riku's ear about the newly gained news.

"Whoa, so that means that you're a father then? But you're only sixteen! How did you even get away with something like that?" Riku was shocked.

"If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't." Sora replied.

Lelouch walked over into the Warriors' den. "Hey Icecloud, I just got news that said you may have kits and I was just wondering, are they mine?" Lelouch asked her.

"Of course they are! They are going to look so cute too with your violet eyes." Icecloud told him.

"That sounds good and all, but when did we actually 'make' the kits?" Lelouch wanted answers. "I can't tell you that." Icecloud replied.

Outside, Sora bumped into Dovewing. "Hey, I heard about my sister and your kits." Dovewing told him. "You aren't mad are you?" Sora asked her.

"Sora, we've been through this before, I'm happy for you both. I just hope that the kits are cute." Dovewing told him.

"Yeah. Dovewing, I actually don't remember doing the whole process with Ivypool. I was wondering if you could ask her." Sora requested.

"Sure, anything for my new brother-in law." Dovewing walked to talk to her sister. _I never knew that living my new life as a ThunderClan Warrior could get any weirder._


End file.
